The Protector of Kings
by Dragonfly-stories
Summary: "What do you want from me?" He looked serious, slightly bothered that I saw through his words. Gandalf's face grew dark and he scanned the room, his eyes finally landing on a dwarf sitting by himself across the Prancing Pony. I followed his gaze, not recognizing the dwarf. I looked back at Gandalf puzzled. "I need you to keep him alive."
1. Introduction

"I knew you would come." His voice was laced with a sense of pride.

"And how is that, I might ask?" I countered as I sat at the table for two. I wasn't going to let his words give me hope. There was no hope for me, not after all this time.

"Amarelle Datoris. No longer will you hide away from the light. You know why I came in search of you. You're not meant to hide from this. The things you have done are terrible, but not unforgivable. " His use of my birth name emphasized his seriousness and although his words were touching, I knew there had to be something more to this. I looked from the ground up to him and I scoffed when it finally dawned on me.

"What do you want from me?"

He looked serious, slightly bothered that I saw through his words. Gandalf's face grew dark and he scanned the room, his eyes finally landing on a dwarf sitting by himself across the Prancing Pony. I followed his gaze, not recognizing the dwarf. I looked back at Gandalf puzzled.

"I need you to keep him alive."


	2. Old Friends

Hiding is the one thing that Vienna was good at. It was the one thing she did better than anyone else she knew. It was also why people paid her a lot of gold to do their dirty work. Also, the status of Ranger fit her better than any other she had been given. She enjoyed ripping out throats and stalking villains in the night. The titles of a soldier and a war hero were long gone to her at this point and she found no shame in that. Well, maybe a little shame. That was until she received a very unexpected letter from an old friend.

Dear Vienna,

I know that it had been many long years since I have reached out to you. I also know that you owe me a debt. I would like to cash in a favor; you know the one I speak of. So please, dear friend, meet me at the Prancing Pony in Bree the eve after next. I'll explain everything to you when I arrive there. I promise you will not regret it.

-Mithrandir

Vienna stared at the letter. She was partially terrified and partially impressed that he would blackmail her so blatantly. _Must be important_ , she thought. She bit her lip and glanced out a nearby window; a sick, constricted feeling settling in her stomach. There was a reason she had hidden herself away from those with power, and she did not take kindly to a friend attempting to manipulate her. She had disappeared into the world not wanting to be bothered, Gandalf knew that. And yet, here he was, bothering her. _You could at least see what he wants,_ her mind suggested. _And then promptly put him in his place_. She chuckled to herself. As a child, Vienna had quickly learned that it was best to keep to yourself, it was safer that way. But no matter how hard she tried, Vienna certainly had a habit of getting thrust into other people's problems. She folded the letter and hid it in her rucksack on the side of her horse. Glancing around the street she chuckled again. _I guess it's really convenient that I'm already here_ , she thought as her eyes landed on the sign for the Prancing Pony.

Vienna made her way down the dirt path. She had sat on the idea of meeting Gandalf for many hours before, at last deciding that she needed to hear him out before she told him no. There was no way that she could help him, but she could at least hear his request. _Maybe it was rude of me to give him hope and then to take it away_ , she thought with a chuckle, _almost as rude as blackmail._ Oh, how did she love irony.

The night had fallen quickly on this evening and the rain began. The deluge that fell was heavy and left a weary feeling in her chest as Vienna found herself outside the pub once more.

The whispers started the minute she stepped inside. To the pub goers, she was a familiar face and yet a complete mystery. A masked rider from the north. No one knew what she looked like, her age or even her gender. She remained unknown to them for many reasons. Keeping her anonymity close to her chest allowed her to go through her daily life helping helping people when she deemed it necessary without all the hussle and bussle of gossip.

With only her eyes visible beneath her hood and above her mask, she ignored the whispers as her eyes landed on the person she had been there for. Vienna crossed the room, noting that many sets of eyes followed her. As she arrived at Gandalf's table, he rose and came around the table to greet her.

"Couldn't have chosen a more private meeting place?" She offered a gloved hand out to him and he shook it. "You happen to not be the only person I am meeting here tonight," he stated as they sat.

"I knew you would come." His voice was laced with a sense of pride.

"And how is that, I might ask?" Vienna countered. She wasn't going to let his words give her hope. There was no hope for her, not after all this time. Once a failure, always a failure.

"Amarelle Datoris. No longer will you hide away from the light. You know why I came in search of you. You can no longer hide from the world. From who you are. The things you have done are terrible, but not unforgivable. And I'm sure _they_ would agree." His use of her birth name emphasized his seriousness and although his words were touching, she knew there had to be something more to this. Vienna looked from the ground up to him and scoffed when she figured it out. She completely ignored his mention of _them_. That was not up for discussion now. The prospects of destiny and self purpose were no longer part of her life.

"Now, why is Gandalf the Grey hiring a Ranger to do his dirty work?" she taunted, eyeing him closely. She could tell she hit the nail on the head when his demeanor became less authoritative and more communicative. "What do you want from me?"

He looked serious, slightly bothered that she saw through his words. Gandalf's face grew dark and he scanned the room, his eyes finally landing on a Dwarf sitting by himself across the Prancing Pony. Vienna followed his gaze, not recognizing the Dwarf at first. She looked back at Gandalf puzzled.

Vienna's eyes wandered back to the dwarf who was eating and drinking without any real knowledge that they were observing him. "I need you to keep him alive."

"Why?" She asked quickly, her anxieties building with every moment she sat with Gandalf.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out, if you accept my request." His words were cautious as he eyed her. He could tell that she was willing to bolt out of the pub with any wrong word.

Vienna squinted at him and began to weigh the options. She came here with the intentions of denying his request, but now that she sat here with the opportunity of redemption in front of her, she was intrigued. It was like dangling a bone in front of a dog's snout. The temptation was palpable. She knew she could help him. _It isn't like I'm doing better things with my time?...but what if it happens again? What if fail?_ She pushed the thought from her mind and looked into his eyes. Vienna took a deep breath before replying.

"If I accept, what do you need me to do?" She asked. He caught her eye and smiled. He knew she wasn't one to turn down a challenge, it went against her nature.  
"I only ask that you come to a meeting the fifth eve from tonight, over in the Shire," he simply replied.

"No." she started suddenly. If she was going to help, she was going to do it on her terms. "No meetings, I will not be in a _group_. You want me to keep him alive…." She paused, glancing at the Dwarf across the pub. Her sudden moment caught his attention and he met her eyes, "...then I will be doing it on my own terms," She finished and dropped connection with the Dwarf. He looked vaguely familiar in the most unsettling way. Dark hair, regal airs, and killer blue eyes.

"Fine, have it your way. But the information given at the meeting will be highly important and incredibly secretive. Make sure you are with in hearing distance." He stated flatly, noting the eye contact she had previously been holding.

"I'll be there," Vienna stood, about to take her leave, but she stopped. "Do not tell them I am accompanying them. If that is who I think it is, he will not like being followed. Oh, and if you blackmail me again, I will fucking bury you," she threatened with a smile.


	3. A Longing for Home

Bilbo the Hobbit, a Baggins of Bag End, had never expected the evening to go the way it had. Nor had he expected thirteen Dwarves to arrive at his home accompanied by a Wizard who, until tonight, Bilbo had only heard about in the fireworks market. But here they all were, seated around Bilbo's dining table, talking about plans to take back Erebor and restore the Kingdom under the Mountain. With Gandalf leading the conversation, everything was going as seamlessly as it possibly could go when one was being asked on a life changing quest.

They had presented Bilbo with the contract to join the Company of Thorin Oakenshield and he was having a slight problem handling it. Lacerations? Evisceration? Incerneration? These weren't the exact words Bilbo was hoping for. The air around him became very thin and soon Bilbo was falling to the floor. Thorin turned to Gandalf, slightly annoyed with the Hobbits weakness to reality, and he noticed Gandalf's silence. The two had established an understanding on where Bilbo stood in Thorin's eyes and the sudden quiet air around Gandalf left sour thoughts in Thorin's mind.

"Is everything okay?" his words were soft, as to not gain attention to the Wizard's distress.

"Ah yes," Gandalf replied, shaking the thoughts of Vienna from his mind. Was she going to show before it was too late? Maybe it was too much to ask of her? SHe had mentioned she wouldn't be a part of the group, but surely she would've given him some sort of sign that she was here. Gandalf's response wasn't one that would fool the Dwarf. Thorin raised a suspicious eyebrow at the wizard. Gandalf ignored the Dwarf and turned to focus his attention on the Hobbit who had just fainted. Gandalf left the company of the Dwarves to see that Bilbo understood the importance of the journey and how crucial his role was in the Dwarven company.

Thorin turned to Dwalin and Balin, two Dwarves who were his closest friends on this journey.

"How do we know we can trust the Wizard?" Dwalin's words settled in Thorin's mind. There wasn't a sure answer to why Gandalf wanted to help the company, but Thorin knew that he could be trusted.

"His actions are true. Even if his intentions remain unknown. He wouldn't have presented me the key to Erebor so quickly if he had a malicious hand in play," Thorin replied.

"The Wizard is all-knowing it seems. Maybe there is something about this journey that he hasn't told us yet," Balin added. The three Dwarves looked in the direction that Gandalf has taken Bilbo. Thorin sighed, hoping that Gandalf could be held to his word of finding the fourteenth member of the company and the means necessary to break into Erebor.

Down the hall sat Bilbo in an armchair with a cup of tea, Gandalf standing across from him, lecturing him for not signing the contract. The Dwarves were scattered around the house, some listening to the conversation between the Hobbit and the Wizard, others pondering their own minds about the journey soon to come. The next words echoed through the surrounding rooms and Thorin looked from his spot in the hallway to see Bilbo exiting the sitting room in the direction of the rest of the house.

"It appears we have lost our burglar," Balin started. "Probably for the best; the odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy makers; hardly the stuff of legend." Thorin looked across the way to his old friend. He was so grateful to those who had shown up to the meeting, even if there quest was now short one burglar. Thorin reassured Balin and the rest of his company that no matter what life they could have in the Blue Mountains, it was his destiny to reclaim back Erebor for their people. That for him, he would never be home until he return to the Lonely Mountain. With much sadness in his chest, Balin made a decision for the company.

"Then we are with you, Laddy. We'll see it done." His words brought slight joy to Thorin and they retired to the living room.

Gandalf sat in the other room, waiting for Bilbo to hear the baritone song of the Dwarves. Maybe their lament for their past life could convince the Hobbit to join the company. Gandalf listened to the Dwarves' singing, wondering if Vienna had caught all the information for the journey. The task was one she could handle, but whether it be the journey ahead and the fear of failure, or the fear of the unknown and fulfilling her destiny, she would continue to hide out of sight. The girl would never learn. And that could be for the best. She would be safest out of sight, but would she be happy? No, not if she still had the soul of a fighter. And while she liked to believe the role of Ranger suited her, Gandalf believed wholeheartedly that she was meant to be a warrior. Vienna had spent so many years ignoring her role in the world and would keep running until someone stopped her. She was fearful of the world around her, of being turned away, and of failure. Gandalf knew that and he didn't blame her for that, she was just a child then. Used for something that should've been handled by those wiser and stronger than she. Her failure was not her own, the worlds and yet she was left to carry the burden of it. Just a child against the world. But she wasn't a child anymore. She would never be pleased with a hidden life, even if she felt it was one she deserved. He knew that for sure.

The night passed quickly and soon the Dwarves, accompanied by Gandalf, headed off. Leaving the Hobbit in his hole, they mounted their ponies and began their journey. With Gandalf leading the way, the company had made their way out of the busy neighborhood of the Shire that Bilbo called home, but after a time, the sounds of heavy feet and a shrill "Wait" began to fill the air. The Dwarves came to a halt and waited for Master Baggins to catch up to them.

"I signed it!" Bilbo exclaimed and handed the contract to Balin.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield," Balin responded. With a wink and a few chuckles from the other Dwarves, Balin pocketing the contract.

Thorin smirked, surprised that the Hobbit showed up after all. Gandalf had claimed many times that he truly believed Bilbo would show up, but Thorin had doubted him. Maybe there was more to the Wizard than he had previously thought.

"Give him a pony" Thorin snorted, then turned and continued on. Hearing Bilbo's denial brought a frown to his face.

The company traveled for the rest of the day and into the night, taking up camp eventually. The sky grew dark and the heat of the fire drew a few of the Dwarves to sleep. Thorin sat against the rock wall behind their camp, keeping a watchful eye over his kin. The camp was still and quiet except for the light chatter between the brothers and the crackle of the fire. Thorin hadn't even noticed Bombur's snoring until it woke Bilbo. He kept his eyes low, watching the Hobbit rise from the ground and walk over to the horses, stretching. Bilbo approached his horse, glancing around the company before he snuck a single apple out of his pocket and fed it to the calm horse. The action was odd to Thorin and yet comforting at the same time. Master Baggins was not at all what Gandalf had led Thorin to believe when he'd mentioned recruiting a burglar for the company, and Thorin was sure he would regret allowing him into the company. Dwalin was correct when he proclaimed that the wild was no place for a Hobbit and when it came to Bilbo's future in this venture, Thorin was left with a lump in his throat and a tang dryness on his tongue.

The shriek of an Orc off in the distance caught Thorin as he stood from his spot. It was an instinct of his to become over aware in the presence of Orcs, even with the expression on Bilbo's face to bring humor to the situation. Kili and Fili began to tease Master Baggins about his minimal knowledge of the creatures that attack in the night. With their jokes coming to an end and their snickers filling the quiet air Thorin could feel himself anger at their jokes.

"You think that's funny?" Thorin's voice cut the air. "You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?" he accused his nephews.

"We meant nothing by it," Kili quietly responded to his uncle, looking to the ground in guilt.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." And with that Thorin walked away from the camp, looking out over the large spans of forest just beneath them. He understood how hard he was on his nephews sometimes, but how would they learn if he wasn't? He promised his sister to keep them safe if they were to accompany him on this quest, and he wasn't going to let them be killed because of stupidity. Behind him, Balin began to explain Thorin's true intent of keeping the subject of orcs a serious one to the brothers and Bilbo.

The story was one Thorin would gladly never relive, except maybe, to see his grandfather, father, and brother again. He longed for his little brother. Nothing would ever fill the hole that was left in Frerin's absence. He didn't have assurance that he could complete this quest and he was desperate at times for their guidance. He was after something that was hard fought and he had drug his kin into the journey; there was no way of knowing what would happen to them, and Thorin didn't know what he would do with himself if any of them were lost under his watch. These Dwarves looked to him as their king. He only wanted the wisdom of his grandfather, but he knew it would never come. The Pale Orc had made sure of that. And Thorin had made sure that creature would never see the light of day again, not after killing his grandfather. He was brought back from his thoughts by Balin's last words."There was one I could call King."

Thorin turned to the camp only to find the members all looking to him, he ignored their stares and proceeded to return to his seat at the rock wall.

"And the Pale Orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo's voice was of a child, full of curiosity and innocence.

"He slunk back into the whole from whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin was tired of listening to the stories of old and matters that could no longer be changed. The rest of the night was quiet as the Dwarves drifted in and out of sleep to the tune of Bombur's snoring. Gandalf sat in the camp, looking up to the stars and wondering if Vienna had heard the tale, and if it had stirred in her the same longing for home that it had in many of the Dwarves of the company. _Perhaps,_ he thought, _this journey could remind, or really, teach her of the true meaning of home._


	4. Ruins of a Former Life

At first light, the group continued on their way through the rain. With light banter amongst them, they made their way towards their next campsite. Vienna spent her time a good ways behind the group, listening to their conversation and learning the faces and names of the Dwarves. Thirteen Dwarves with thirteen very diverse characteristics. She hate to play favorites, but the Ri brother's where, in her very unbiased opinion, were the best to watch. Teasing and getting after one another. They embodies what Vienna had always pictured a real family to look like. Well, them and the bothers. Kili and Fili. She couldn't tell if they were twins or not, but they sure were close. Playing pranks on the others and always laughing. It reminded her of Elrond's twins Elladan and Elrohir. Causing chaos and happiness in their wake.

Next on her secret list of favorites were the Ur family. Bofur in particular. He had this air about him that couldn't help but make her smile. Him and his brother's light hearted and cheerful. The rest of the Company, besides the Hobbit who's name she learned was Bilbo, were far to regal to be cheery. Expect maybe, for Balin and Oin. They had wisdom and could appreciated the youth of the others, laughing at their pranks and jokes with melancholy smiles. The last three however, were to serious for jokes and they made Vienna very happy she decided to trail the group rather than join it.

Dwalin and Gloin were obvious warriors, soldiers, and not to be messed with. Well, most of the time. They could have a good time when they allowed themselves to come off the clock, so to speak.

Thorin Oakenshield was a different story completely though. Always serious, always brooding. He laughed from time to time, but that smile never seemed to reach his eyes. Of course, Vienna couldn't blame him for that though. He had a lot riding on his shoulders. She could blame him, however, for his treatment of Bilbo. He didn't seem to like the Hobbit, which angered her because Bilbo was well mannered and quiet. So what of he wasn't a skilled fighter or used to the harsh nature of the world. That wasn't such a bad thing, was it? Pulling herself from her thoughts, Vienna secured her long sword to her hip and double checked her various weapons before watching the Company move out.

They arrived many hours later, with a clear sky and an oncoming night. Thorin had no idea why Gandalf wanted to continue on and find a new campsite, but as the Wizard stormed away from the company, he stood his ground and began barking orders at the other Dwarves. Master Baggins seemed flustered that Gandalf would leave him with the stubborn Dwarves, but Thorin swore to not pity the Hobbit for feeling out of place. He decided to be here. While the camp ate and his nephews watched over the ponies, Thorin sat and chatted with Dwalin over the next days journey. It wasn't until the camp became still at the sound of soft screams in the distance. Fili appeared in a haste.

"Uncle! Help! They have Bilbo!" His words were filled with fright. Dwalin was the first to speak up as Thorin processed the new information.

"Who has the Hobbit?" Dwalin questioned.

Thorin looked around the camp and noticed that, in fact, both Master Baggins and Kili were no longer around.

"Trolls! They took our ponies; Bilbo went to cut them free and got caught!" Fili replied and took a quick lead, showing the other Dwarves to the trolls' makeshift camp. Kili had already gone, blade first, to attempt to free Bilbo. Thorin didn't waste another minute when he saw his nephew so willingly helping the Hobbit, and led the other Dwarves in defense of their kin.

The fighting was quick and short-lived when the trolls grabbed Bilbo, threatened to dismember him and then began sticking the Dwarves into burlap sacks. There they all lay, tied up and waiting to be cooked. The trolls were discussing seasonings when Thorin began to regret bringing the Hobbit with them. They wouldn't be in this mess if he had just stayed home. Dwalin had been right when he said that the wild was no place for people who couldn't fight nor fend for themselves. It was stupid on his own part to allow this to happen but he couldn't do anything about it now. What would his grandfather say about his leading skills so far?

Bilbo stood then and began to argue with the trolls about the seasoning. This quickly angered the trolls, and one picked up Bombur, announcing that he would just eat him whole. It was then that Bilbo did the unexpected thing. He proclaimed that the Dwarves were riddled with parasites and that no good would come from eating them and that is when it dawned on Thorin. Master Baggins was bargaining for time, trying to supply enough time to find an escape from this fate. The uproar of denial that came from the other tied up Dwarves forced Thorin to let them know what Bilbo was up too. Oin and Kili were the first to catch on, and they began to announce their parasites with pride.

"I've parasites as big as my arm!" Oin cried out, followed by the others who claimed they had the biggest parasites. Out of the turmoil, the sound of a single arrow piercing through the air. It hit the troll who had grabbed Bombur, causing him to throw the Dwarf back to the ground.

Suddenly, a person dressed in black leapt out of the trees, landing on the troll and driving a dagger into its thick skull. As the troll stumbled around, crying out in pain, the assailant flung themself to the nearest troll who was reaching to grab them. Landing gracefully on the troll's shoulders, the assailant stabbed the troll repeatedly, attempting to hit any vital areas while the troll reached around, trying to get a grip on the masked attacker. The troll failed many times before showing any sign of being affected by its wounds, trolls having some of the thickest skin in Middle Earth. The assailant then landed on the ground, tossing a spare dagger to the Dwarves who lay in awe at the sudden change of events. Thorin watched on as the attacker turned to the last troll and lunged at it, using the troll's own flailing arms to gain the upper ground. The otherworldly grace the assailant used sent uneasy shivers down his spine and the odd sense of recognition settled over him. A mask covered the majority of the attackers face, but Thorin could shake the feeling that he'd seen them before.

The attacker climbed around to the nape of the troll's neck and relentlessly began the project of taking down the creature when Gandalf appeared on a boulder behind the group. He pounded the base of his long staff on the stone, causing it to crack in two and spread the first light of morning on the trolls. The air was crisp with the sound of the trolls turning to stone. Gandalf made his way over to the Dwarves and began helping them out of their sacks. Once they were all out and on their own feet, Gandalf walked over to Thorin, passing by Bilbo and offering him a wink on the way. When he made it to the Dwarf, he offered an acknowledging smile.

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?" Thorin stated.

"To look ahead," he replied.

"What brought you back?"

"Looking behind," Gandalf answered and then turns to look around the makeshift camp. He then looked towards the trees and around the woods that surround the area. Thorin took notice and looked around as well.

Thorin took in a deep breath before speaking. "So, where did our masked hero go?"

Gandalf chuckled, his eyes landing on the Dwarf before chiming out.

"Ahh, probably just some lone Ranger who noticed you were in a bit of trouble. Best not to pay them much mind," Gandalf said. Thorin didn't trust the sentiment though. It seemed very suspicious that the Wizard would so easily brush off the fact that an unknown Ranger had saved them.

"Well, he should be rewarded for his services. No thanks to your burglar, a Ranger _had_ to save us," Thorin said, dropping the issue. He knew that Gandalf could possibly be up to something, but he decided to shelf the matter for now.

After finding many hidden treasures in the troll hoard and a very brief encounter with Radagast, the company was now running for their lives. The Orcs were trailing behind Radagast as Gandalf was attempting to get the Dwarves off of the Great East Road. He succeeded by leading them to a hidden passage. A passage that, unbeknownst to the company, would lead them straight to Rivendell, where Gandalf could finally convince Thorin, begrudgingly, to work with the Elves.

That plan, however, didn't go exactly as planned. The company had quickly worn out their welcome in the elven city. Breaking furniture, complaining loudly, and bathing in a public fountain were merely a few of the atrocities the Dwarves had committed, but those alone would have been enough to warrant their quick escape from the Halls of Elrond one early morning. Gandalf heard very little of their shadow as they had stayed with the Elves, but he was sure she was around. They had met once in the dead of night so that Gandalf could relay the information of their impending escape.

"They will be taking the a northern pass through the mountains. Be sure to follow them; I will distract Lord Elrond as long as I can," Gandalf whispered. Vienna had had quite the time running around the city without being caught and was glad they were finally leaving. It made her so uneasy to be in her old home and she was sure she hadn't slipped under Elrond's radar even though he never approached her. She kept her eyes down on the garden beneath them as the wizard explained.

"He knows you are here, he has asked about you," Gandalf stated. She frowned and sighed. She did not want to see Elrond. Not because she disliked him, but she feared his reaction. She swallowed before speaking.

"I have been in his presence many times during our stay. If he wanted to speak to me, he very well could have. I have not made myself hidden from him."

"I have explained your position in the company to Lord Elrond. I doubt he would jeopardize your mission just to speak of the past with you. He cares far too much about your life to compromise you like that. He did, however, despite my explanation of me hiring you for this journey, ask me to implore you to stay in Rivendell." She shook her head at the words. She couldn't stay here. Not again. It had been too long since she took her leave, surely the Elven Lord wouldn't provide her with housing, no matter the prior relationship. Gandalf looked behind her and the sound of soft footsteps informed her that they were no longer alone. She didn't need to turn to know who it was. Annoyance colored her expression and Gandalf gave her an apologetic look before taking his leave. The footsteps approached her as a figure appeared in her peripheral. Sadness came off him in waves as she continued to look forward.

"Maa ie' amin, hin." _(Look at me, child)_ His voice with soft with grief. Vienna closed her eyes, refusing to let the emotion draw tears from her. She had already mourned this place, the ruins of her former life. She remained neutral as she replied.

"Amin naa il- lle hin." _(I am not your child)_ She stiffened as his hand reached forward and touched her masked chin, pulling her to look at him. She swallowed, preparing for the fathering eyes who had guided her after her failure.

"Ile thel-ui nín hîn." ( _You will always be my child_ ) His eyes were filled with a sad love that broke Vienna's heart. Letting her stoicism fall, she raised a hand to Lord Elrond's, squeezing it slightly three times as she maintained their eye contact. He smiled softly, understanding her message.

"Amin mela lle vee' eithel." ( _I love you as well_ ) She gave a small smile, and the sentiment filled her with warmth. She knew he had questions for her, but they would have to be saved for another time. He reached for both of her hands and looked into her eyes with slight worry.

"Uma, amin sal' caela i' val." ( _Yes, I still have the power_ ) she offered before he could question her. Elrond had taken her in when the rest of the world had shunned her and had believed that she was an evil force of nature. He was one of the only people in her entire life who were not scared of her abilities and he had helped her learn to control them over time. She looked down to the gloves that she wore. They had been a gift from him long ago. Mithril and leather, woven together, bound the power so that she couldn't hurt anyone again.

"Uma il- kela amin au'," ( _Do not leave me again_ ) He whispered. The words strained on Vienna's heart, for she knew she would have to.

"Amin boe. Amin caela um- sina, il- ere' ten' sen, nan' ten' amin. " ( _I must, I have to do this; not only for them, but for myself_ ) She plead with him, hoping he would understand. Vienna was neither dumb nor blind when it came to seeing through Gandalf's intentions and she knew he brought her along in hopes of her having some life altering epiphany, which she highly doubted would happen. That and she had begun to see a comradery amongst the Dwarves that she hadn't seen in centuries. After the long weeks of trailing the company, Vienna had grown to care for the Dwarves. She could tell each one apart by just the sound of their voice, having never seen any of them up close before. They were a family, one whose survival was in her hands.

"Lle malia ten' sen?" ( _You care for them?_ ) Elrond questioned. She could see the sadness return to his eyes. He understood that loyalty meant more than the world to her and that she had to remain with them, no matter how much it hurt him to see her go.

"Uma." ( _Yes_ ) was all she muttered in reply. He gave her a smile, but it did not reach his eyes. He sighed and placed his hands on her head.

"San' lema eithel ar' entula a' amin." ( _Then journey well, and return to me_ ) And he placed a kiss on the top of her head. If she was being honest with herself, Vienna missed his fatherly nature. She missed his guidance. He was the closest thing she ever had to a father.

A rustle from below caught the attention of both Elf and Ranger. They both peered into the garden beneath them to spot Thorin Oakenshield looking up at them. The look of surprise on his face was more than enough to say he had just spotted them. While his eyes shifted from her to Elrond, Vienna used the time to quickly dart away. She hid in the corner of the hall and watched Elrond merely shrug at the Dwarf. He turned and looked at her in the darkness, gave her a nod and a smile, and left. _Well, that was close_ , she thought.


	5. A String of Bad Luck

Thorin squinted at Elrond as he walked away. _Had there been,_ he thought, _someone with him?_ The person look vaguely similar to the person Gandalf had been with at the Prancing Pony the night that he gave Thorin the map. And come to think of it, the troll slayer? The dwarf lord shook his head, trying to rid himself of the image. He returned to the company's camp and counted the Dwarves again, making sure they were all still there. He sat at the edge of the group, staring out into the night, the image of the masked Ranger stuck in his head. He wondered if that was what Gandalf had up his sleeve, but wasn't sure. The dawn came too soon and Thorin woke the other Dwarves. They packed their things quickly and began the way to the northern pass.

As the Dwarves made their way over the border into the wild, Vienna trailed just close enough to hear them. Thorin was being rude to Bilbo again. Vienna often felt bad for the Hobbit; it was beyond clear that the leader didn't understand Bilbo's importance, (or his feelings for that matter,) but Vienna was fairly sure the king-in-exile didn't care for anyone but his own people. She wasn't entirely sure she shouldn't commend him for that, though. She trudged past the border, staying close to the mountain side as she went. She glanced back once at Rivendell with a small smile and continued on.

The company had been traveling through the mountains for days before the rain started. _Rain?_ she thought, _that's the understatement of the century. And I would know._ Her thoughts were the only thing to keep her sane at this point. Well, that and her ability to keep herself dry. With the Dwarves incessant bitching and Thorin's piss poor attitude, Vienna was so close to ripping out their vocal chords and beating some sense into them. And adding the rain into the situation didn't help.

Not only did it not help her sanity, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to track the Dwarves. She knew they were a few yards ahead of her on the mountain side, but she wasn't close enough to know if they were safe or not. She couldn't hear a thing through the rain. But it wasn't until the mountain began to move under her that she started to panic. She gripped the wall and listened to the dwarves scream as the ground shifted beneath them. _Fucking fuck fuck fuck,_ she thought, _fuck you guys for having to fight right now. It's_ exactly _what I need._ She looked around to see if she could get sight of the dwarves, but she has little luck. Knowing there was no point in trying to move now, she held on and waited for the battle to slow some.

Once it had, she crept around the mountain wall until she got a peek at the Dwarves, who were pulling someone up from the edge. She watched as Thorin got hoisted over the side. He regained his footing and the dwarves all stared at him as he said something, his face filled with anger. No doubt it was about whoever had caused him to fall. She rolled her eyes dramatically and counted them quickly before hiding again.

Fortunately, the Dwarves soon found a cave and took shelter. Despite the string of bad luck the company seemed to be having, Vienna was hopeful. She had found an alcove near the entrance to the Dwarves' cave that she could stay in until morning. Hiding from the rain, she removed her mask and let the cool air touch her skin. She used some of the rain water to splash her face and wake her up. Being a Ranger, she was used to long journeys with little sleep, but the sound of the rain was so peaceful it could've knocked out a troll. She laughed at the thought and put her mask back on.

Vienna watched the rain fall, and, hearing very little from the cave, she allowed herself to drift off for a few short moments of sleep. It didn't last long, however.

The sound of Thorin yelling pulled Vienna from her slumber. The shouts from the caves echoed through the mountain side and Vienna feared for the worst. She was quickly gathering the few things she had when there was a loud commotion from in the cave, and then complete silence. _Oh fuck_ , she thought. She swallowed before peeking around the corner.

The cave was completely empty. Not a Dwarf or Hobbit in sight. She stepped into the cave and looked around. "Hello?" she called softly. She looked to the dirt, attempting to see any signs of the Dwarves' footprints. There were no tracks, nor was there any dirt. Just long cracks that divided the room into pieces like a giant puzzle. Vienna knew exactly what that meant. _Fucking goblins_ , she thought and looked around for a way to make the floor open beneath her. When she couldn't find any, she resorted to her only remaining option: triggering it herself. She took a rope out of her pack and tied it around a thick rock. _Let's hope you can handle this, bud_ , she scoffed as she looked at the rock and then to the floor. She took a deep breath before stomping on the floor. If she could get the attention of the goblins, they would possibly open the trap again.

Nothing happened for the first few stomps and Vienna grew desperate. She was sure the Dwarves could handle themselves against the goblins, but she wasn't as sure that they could get out of the cave. The longer they were in there, the worse their chances of making it out alive became. "Fucking fuck," She muttered and gave a final huff of breath before jumping as hard as she could.

The floor opened up and swallowed her whole.


	6. To See the Sun Again

Author's Notes:

Hey lovelies! I hope everyone like this chapter! I'm excited for you all to see where this story goes, I've put a lot of work into it:)

A note on translations: I'm using multiple sources for the black speech so bare with me if it isn't completely correct. Also, I own nothing but Vienna.

And now, enjoy!

-Dragonfly-stories

Thorin had little hope for the Dwarves getting out of the Goblin kingdom without slicing a few necks. He had just revealed himself to the Great Goblin which led to the goblin king taunting him. _Azog couldn't still be alive, could he?_ The question burned in Thorin's brain as he stared up at the disgusting beast. The sounds of goblins screaming began to bounce off the walls and a horde of goblins began running towards their king. Thorin looked to Balin who looked to Dwalin and soon the whole company was passing around confused looks. _Some kingdom,_ Thorin thought.

"What is the meaning of this?" the Great Goblin's voice cried out. He looked from the Dwarves to his kin who were all running from something.

"It is here sir. The Lost Ranger!" a goblin screamed out. The Great Goblins face contorted into one of horror as a masked Ranger in black swung into the scene. Thorin looked in shock as many of the Dwarves realized that it was the Ranger who had attacked the trolls. _That mask_ , Thorin thought as he watched the assailant swing forward and land with an eerie grace between the company and the Great Goblin. The goblin king had a look of death in his eyes as he shifted slightly away from the ranger. The Ranger stood in silence as the echos in the room died out.

"Returning to the scene of the crime, not the smartest move now is it, Ranger?" the goblin king stated before commanding to his kin that the intruders were to be tortured. Thorin looked at the Ranger who seemed to be laughing at the king's remark, but he couldn't be sure. "Your Wizard isn't here to bail you out this time. Imprison him. He will finally pay for his crimes." And with that, goblins began to pull the Ranger away.

One of the goblin brought forward a handful of weapons that had been confiscated from the Dwarves and the goblin king cowered in fear once more.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks!"

Suddenly, a blinding light filled the kingdom and the Dwarves were knocked over. Thorin held up a hand to shield his eyes only to notice that the Ranger was still standing tall, the goblins who had been pulling them away laying on the ground and now Gandalf was a few feet in front of them.

"I had everything under control." the Ranger said in a irritated voice. Gandalf stared at the Ranger and chuckling slightly before turning to the Dwarves. "Take up arms! Fight. Fight!"

Soon the Dwarves had gathered the majority of their things and were running for their lives….again. The yells of the goblins and their king echoed the caverns as the company made their way through, slicing necks and spilling guts as they went. Weaving their way throughout the kingdom, if that's what you could call it, had proven to be more difficult than previously thought. Thorin tried his best to keep track of everyone in the company and had been fairly successful until a shrill scream pierced the air. A few more rang out before Thorin sought fit to look for the source. Thorin counted his kin, noting they were all present. _So, who was screaming?_ He looked around, but came up short when more goblins started appearing from every angle. His eyes landed on Gandalf, who was leading the company through the maze and noticed that with each shriek, the Wizard flinched viciously. It brought a foul taste to Thorin's mouth at the implication the Wizards actions gave. Thorin sought out the Ranger, only to find that he was no longer with the company and the foul taste dropped like a pit in the Dwarf King's stomach, worrying spreading like a fire in his veins.

They had just crossed a bridge when Thorin yelled, "Cut the ropes!" causing the platform to fall taking some goblins with it. Raising the body count as they went, the Dwarves made their way through as series of tunnels. Once out of them, the Dwarves were stopped by the Great Goblin once more.

"You thought you could escape me?" He taunted, swinging his weapon at Gandalf. "What are you going to do now, Wizard? Your Ranger isn't here to save you and he never will be. Not when we're finished with him." Gandalf stepped forward and stabbed the king in the eyes. The goblin stumbled backwards crying in pain as Gandalf used his blade to slice through the Great Goblin's stomach. The great beast fell to his knees. "That'll do it."

Gandalf lifted his blade to cut the goblins neck when an arrow struck the king in between the eyes. The company turned to find the Ranger, looking severely beaten up, perched on a ledge behind them, bow still poised and ready to fire. Their eyes, the only thing visible to the company.

"I had that under control." The Wizard called as the Ranger dropped to the bridge as it began to shake. The Dwarf King watched as green eyes met the Wizards in annoyance as the sound continued. The shaking led to cracking and soon the company, Wizard and Ranger were falling. Once they landed, Gandalf was the first to rise, inspecting the Dwarves as he found them in the wreckage. Thorin stood and watched the Ranger as Gandalf approached him. No words were spoken, only a hand held up, brushing the Wizard off when Gandalf attempted to check over them. The pit of worry settled deeper when Thorin took in the sight of the Ranger, it wasn't pretty, but it was incredibly familiar. Being in such a close space, Thorin knew then that the Ranger was the one he had been seeing. From the Prancing Pony, to the trolls, to Rivendell. _But why?_ the Dwarf King thought as he turned to see what the other Dwarves were already discussing. The rest of the goblin kingdom was sprinting down the cavern towards the Dwarves.

"Only one thing will save us: daylight. Come on! Here, on your feet!" And they were off once more.

Soon outside, Gandalf began to count of the Dwarves noting that Bilbo was missing. Followed by numerous Dwarves bickering Thorin spoke up looking from the mystery Ranger who was catching his breath away from the group. Leaning against a tree, hands on his knees and Thorin was about to approach him when the pit in his stomach grew as he got a good look at the Ranger's wounds. His clothes were ripped and Thorin could see blood seeping through the cloth. It was obvious by the patterns that the goblins had chosen whips at their primary use of torture, but the other marks left Thorin guessing. _Are those… bite marks?_ He thought. The sight of the wounds made the Dwarf King wince as his eyes trailed over the gashes and slices that littered the Ranger. He caught wind of the conversation at hand, anger flared in him at the thought that they had lost the Hobbit.

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing out Hobbit again. He is long gone."

"No, he isn't."

Vienna watched the Dwarf King's shock when then Hobbit stepped out from his hiding spot. She hadn't paid much attention to the conversation after that, but what she did pick up on made her very skeptical of Thorin. It was abundantly clear that he didn't like Bilbo and for what reason she didn't exactly care, he didn't need to be an ass. She just knew it lit a hate fire in her to see someone treated so poorly. She wanted to walk straight up to the arrogant prick and beat some sense into him, but she couldn't. Not only had she already stuck around the company to long and if she didn't leave now, she would be dragged into joining them, but her body ached from her new wounds. Not that she didn't exactly want to be with them, but she couldn't lose another family. _Family?_ she thought, _You better stop that shit here, You are not allowed to get attached_. So, she remained by the trees on the outskirts of the group, her injuries burning under her clothing. She had sought to distract the Great Goblin while the Dwarves got away but ended up getting briefly captured. She jolted slightly at the memory of the whips hitting her body and the teeth of goblins nibbling at her flesh. She longed to be alone to heal herself, but she doubted she would get the chance to do that anytime soon. She shook her head and glanced to the company when a voice filled the air.

"Chauke avhem poshat. Avear avhem aparav!" ( **Chase them down! Tear them apart!** ) Azog cried out. Vienna's chest filled with fear at the sound of his voice, but it soon evolved into a mind numbing rage. _You won't get away this time_ , she thought as she took off in the direction the Dwarves had. She hadn't exactly wanted to follow them, but she had to make sure they got away safely before she took down Azog, they were her first priority. Gritting her teeth through the pain, she barreled down the hill, barely trailing the group until they came to a cliff. _Great fucking going_ , she screamed mentally at the dwarves. She watched as Gandalf told them to climb into the trees. _Oh yes, because that will get rid of them._

"Ranger! Get up here!" Gandalf cried out and she began to hoist herself into a tree. She knew that being in the trees wasn't a problem for her, she could help herself if she fell, but Vienna's eyes landed on Ori. He was so young and not the best fighter and had slipped only to catch himself on a lower branch. The young scribe was a little brother and a friend. There was a prang in her chest at the thought that she couldn't save him if he fell. _If he fell_ , she thought. There was only a few times in Vienna's life where she regularly used her powers and it hadn't been for over a millenia and this would have to be one of those times. She swallowed as she watched the orcs approach, wondering how Gandalf planned to get them out of this. He had to have some sort of plan, right? She tried to search the trees for where he was but couldn't find him. The voice of Azog caught her attention. He was speaking in black speech, which she had the misfortune of being too familiar with. He was yelling at Thorin, but Vienna couldn't catch what he was saying as she noticed the grass below them was catching fire. Soon, flaming pinecones were flying from the tree and Vienna groaned. _What the fuck,_ she thought, _Oh yes, lets use fire to get rid of them because trees aren't at all flammable!_

The roaring crack of wood cut through her snarky comments and she looked too see the tree next to hers begin to fall under the weight it held. Her eyes widened and swallowed thickly. She had to do something.

"Grab him!" she shouted to the Dwarves who were near Ori, but it soon became clear that they couldn't hear her. _I guess if you want something done, you just have to do it yourself_ , she thought rolling her eyes. Climbing around the tree to where Ori was, she knelt down to grab his wrists, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to meet the eyes of Nori, Ori older brother, who looked beyond terrified that he couldn't help his brother. Swallowing loudly, the two had a silent conversation, agreeing that in this exact moment, she wasn't the enemy. Nori smiled slightly at her and released her. A pair of frightened eyes met hers as she turned and took a wrist in each, using her unnatural strength to pull the Dwarf up. Nori reached to support his brother and Vienna quickly climbed away from the pair. _Now, on to this fucker_ , She thought and anger swelled inside her again. She dropped to the ground and knelt next to tree trying to map out a plan. Getting the Dwarves out of there _had_ to be her first priority not matter how much she wanted to get revenge on Azog, especially now that she had interacted with them, but she would scold herself about that later. She shouldn't have helped them so personally, it was only going to make disappearing later even more difficult. _Later?_ She thought, _How optimistic you fool_. Shouts caught her attention and she turned to look toward the falling trees. The tree was almost parallel to the ground when Thorin emerged from the flames. _What the….._ _Oh, hell no,_ she thought, _you do not get to take my thunder, kid._ The Dwarf King, armed with Orcrist and his oak branch, charged at the orc. She could see Azog smirk and motion for his warg to pounce. _This is bad, very, very, bad,_ she thought as Thorin was smacked to the ground like a small child. The warg circled around Thorin as he slowly stood, ready to take the orc again. It didn't last long and soon Thorin has in the wargs mouth, being flung around. Eventually, Thorin was thrown by the warg and was laying to still for Vienna's comfort. Vienna rolled her eyes again, she was beginning to resent Gandalf for dragging her along on this forsaken quest. She felt like a underpaid babysitter. Watching the King get tossed did make her chuckle thought. It was nice to see someone so powerful get knocked down a few pegs, even if it was the leader of the company she was supposed to be protecting. She could help her bitter thoughts. She stood then, in plain view for the Pale Orc, despite how many kings had screwed her over and how infuriating this king in particular was, she had agreed to help them. So that's what she would do, no matter how much she regretted it in this moment.

"Hey Fucker, miss me?" she called over. Azog's eyes shot up to her and an evil smirk spread across his face. His eyes met her and he led the White Warg to face her. She unsheathed the only weapon that mattered in this moment. A blade, one she had stolen from him, one that she assumed she used in her escape from the tunnels of Gundabad where he had held her captive. She glared at him, giving him plenty of time to register who she was. And when he finally did, oh did she enjoy it. The utter shock that crossed his feature was one she hoped she'd never forget.

Blade in hand and teeth ground, she began to charge the White Warg, the shouts of Gandalf and the company being lost in her rage. Passing Thorin on the ground, she noted to herself what bad shape he was in and a pit of regret for basking in his pain settled in her stomach. It was times like this that she truly hated her strange loyalty complex. Pushing the thoughts aside, she quickly made her way to him and gracefully scaled the wargs face, using the blade to slice Azog's chest and face. The Pale Orc muffled his cried as black blood sprayed out and was splattered across her. She was glad at this moment that she wore her mask, but that slight joy didn't last long. What she hadn't accounted for was his claw snagging the edge of her mask as he went to disarm her. Pulling the mask down and choking her, Vienna lost her footing and was caught dangling from his claw. The straps of her mask dug into her throat and she could feel her blood dripping down her neck. The Pale Orc chuckled and threw her to the ground. Her body pulsed in pain, leaving her shaky and out of breath, she wasn't about to give up yet. This fucker was not going to see the sun again. She looked over to see Bilbo wielding a sword, fighting off the orcs around Thorin's body and it filled her with determination. The chuckles of the Pale Orc filled her ears.

"Jiak miukuk avhe waausan lat avaukave." ( **I miss the way you taste** ) he taunted, filling her with a new level of rage. "Jiak miukuk avhe waausan lat bleun." ( **I miss the way you bleed** )

Vienna could feel her blood boil, and attempted to stand. Memories of her past began to flow heavily in her mind, fueling her rage even more. The world was spinning around her, but she couldn't let him live any longer. She glared at him and glanced back to see the eagles in the distance. She let out a heavy sigh before Azog continued. He swung his claw and struck the side of her face. There was a nauseating crack as her skull hit the dirt and the coppery taste of blood coated her tongue. She opened her eyes and all she saw was red. She quickly stood, numb to everything around her and she charged the warg again. Breaking into a short sprint, she closed the distance between them and began to swing without reservation. There was nothing holding her back at this point and she had a new found energy as she fought. A hand grasped the pole of his claw and she hung on for dear life as he swung her around violently. She managed to slip a leg over his shoulder and as she released the pole, she prepared to snap his neck when an arrow struck her shoulder. She cried out and leaned forward giving the Pale Orc the chance to grip her newly wounded arm and toss her to the ground like a rag doll. The pain of her new wound woke her her numb rage and she gripped her shoulder, resisting the urge to hurl.

"Iav iuk ij piavausan, Bolg nevas goav avo avrausan lat ouav auk jiak." ( **It is a pity, Bolg never got to try you out as I** ) the memory made Vienna sick to her stomach and she gripped her blade again, preparing to get up and charge when a hand gripped her arm and pulled her away. She screamed and shoved, looking up to find Gandalf pulling her away from the battle. His face told her he wasn't going to let her continue fighting and she turned to see giant eagles picking off the orcs on the cliff. The sight brought Vienna back to the present and her turned to look for the Dwarves, which were all climbing onto the backs of the eagles in the castings of a rising sun. She had forgotten about them in her rage, she stupidly let herself lose control. She gave him a horrified look and felt a warm calm fill her, turning the sky black.


	7. One Unimpressive Lady

Hello All! Someone was kind enough to inform me that I had a mix up in my time line so I'm re uploading this chapter. It isn't a major change, just that Morgoth was imprisoned during Vienna's time as a baby so instead of him visiting her, he sent a Dark Lord in his stead. Thank you again to who pointed it out!

-Dragonfly-stories

"My dear girl, that can't possibly be true! You lived it!"

Vienna rolled her eyes, "Just tell the damn story, old man."

He laughed in reply. "Now, this is quite the tale, so listen closely." Thorin watched Vienna as the Wizard started. She rolled her eyes again before placing them on the fire, the emotion in them turning stoic and distant.

"Our friend Vienna here has lived a long life and most of her tales are more entertaining in her own words." She scoffed at his words before he continued, "For now, I will simply answer your question. Amarelle Datoris was born many years ago, in a land that you will not find in the world today. She is pure blood Dúnedain, and is known to dwarven culture as the Lost Ranger." This caught the attention of many of the Dwarves as they had grown up on tales and myths of the Lost Ranger. Thorin swallowed heavily. He had heard how the Wizard and even the goblins referred to her as a Ranger, but he couldn't believe it. He had spent a decent amount of time in the world of Men and had encountered a few Rangers in his time, but he refused to believe she was one of them. Not only was the Lost Ranger a myth, but this girl neither moved or fought like the Rangers did. Her training had definitely been Elven, no matter what the Wizard said.

"The Lady Galadriel, of Lothlorien, found an infant, small and sick at the far edge of the wood. It was not known at the time who put her there, how she came to be, or what became of her parents. An infant so fragile that she barely grasped at life. The Lady quickly sent word to Arnor of the child so they could search for its parents. It crushed Lady Galadriel, seeing someone so innocent so close to death. She began to pray to the Valar over the child, hoping that they would come and help her."

"It lasted fifteen days and fifteen nights, during which, Lady Galadriel stayed by the child's side, hoping for her prayers to be answered. And soon, they were. One by one The High Ones, along with a few of their spouses, visited the child in her dreamless slumber to give her strength. The first of which was Manwë, who gifted her the breeze to fill her lungs and carry her throughout her life. Next, his wife, Varda who gifted the child the stars to light her way. On the fifth night, Ulmo gave her water to replenish herself, and Vána who gave her everlasting youth, for someone so young should never have to know a cruel death. Following them on the eighth and ninth night was Aulë, more commonly known to Durin's folk as Mahal, and his wife, Yavanna. He blessed the child with the ability to manipulate natural elements. Yavanna gave the child the knowledge of nature. Then there was Nienna, who gave the child an unforgivable sense of compassion on the eleventh night. A pure and willing heart. And the final two, or so it was thought, were on the thirteenth and fourteenth night, Mandos and Oromë. Oromë gave her keen ears and eyes, so that she would never go hungry. The condition for her to wield these gifts was that she could only use them in times driven by pure emotions."

There was a silent moment before Dwalin spoke, "But what did Mandos give the child?"

"I..." Gandalf paused, looking to Vienna with curious eyes, "am not entirely sure what gift he gave her." He furrowed his brow and looked to Vienna in suspicion, but Ori spoke before he could inquire anything.

"What happened next?" Gandalf looked to see all of the Dwarves and the Hobbit listening intently to his story. He was surprised that even Thorin seemed to be enthralled with Vienna's history.

"Please tell us the child lived," came next from Bofur, who looked genuinely concerned for the child of the story.

"On the final night, Morgoth visited, unbeknownst to the other Valar." Gandalf's voice grew dark and he glanced to Vienna. "As many of your know, Morgoth is no longer considered a part of the Valar and they had banished him long ago. However in his imprisonment, he somehow caught wind of the child. When he heard of the other members of the Valar blessing the child with gifts and he too, wanted to present one. Before the others, primarily Aluë and Oromë, could stop his servant, he sent someone to her: a Dark Lord," He paused, looking to Vienna as she got up from her spot in the circle and wandered over to the waters edge again. He was positive that she did not want to be reminded of her curse and the distance was to keep control of herself, even though she could most likely still hear her.

Of all the stories Thorin had heard in his many years, this was one of the most preposterous. The Wizard couldn't expect him to believe this hogwash, could he? _So this is it,_ the Dwarf King thought to himself, _The Wizard has lost his mind after all_. Thorin groaned internally when the next question was prompted. From Balin nonetheless, one of the Dwarves Thorin thought he could depend on to always keep his head. _They're all mad if they believe this tale,_ Thorin thought bitterly.

"What did this dark lord do?" It was Balin who posed this question. The Dwarves' faces ranged from awe to concern and it pained Gandalf that he had to explain what would happen to the poor child.

"He… interfered with her ability to use the gifts. They could only be trigger by pure emotion, so Morgoth and his minion did the one thing to make it impossible for her to use them. He corrupted her emotions so that in times of peril and great need, she would be vulnerable and unstable. Only under incredible amounts of focus could she ever wield the gifts when she absolutely needed them," Gandalf said softly. The Dwarves watched the fire with shocked and saddened faces. He noted the grim expressions with the company of tears on a few bearded cheeks.

"But what happened to the child?" It was Thorin who spoke this time, his eyes still on the Ranger as she stood by the water.

"The Valar, after hearing of what Morgoth had done, feared that his tampering would backtrack on what they had done to save the child. The child began to grow cold and blue from his evil. That was until the Valar stepped up and pleaded Eru to save the child. And he did. The morning of the sixteenth day, Lady Galadriel found the child to be in perfect health. It was a miracle. It still is." Thorin kept his eyes on the Ranger as the story's end came. He couldn't wrap his head around her story. He had grown up with tale of the Lost Ranger and to see that the woman standing by the water could be considered one of his childhood heros, shocked him. And he had judged her. He had let his prejudice for anything Elven blind him and he was wrong. It seemed that was happening more and more frequently as of late.

"A few days later, Lady Galadriel heard from the Dúnedain that they had found the bodies of her parents. An orc attack. Lady Galadriel decided to name the child after her deceased mother, Amarelle Datoris." Gandalf finished the tale with a smile in Vienna's direction. He could see her shake her head at the final lines as she stared out over the river, but he couldn't bring himself to argue with her over it.

"What happened next?" Kili quipped, eager to learn more. Gandalf smiled at the Dwarfs willingness to learn about the newest prospective member of the company.

"Well, Master Kili, the Valar had inscripted the gifts they gave her into her hands, for they hold the power. Though the powers are minimal in a general sense, she still possesses them. The child grew into an incredible woman and an even better Ranger. You have heard the tales of her and if you haven't, you could always ask her."

Thorin sat in thought about the story and the sight of her hand flashed into his head. The prang of guilt shuddered through him and he stood from the fire, not meeting the eyes of the curious company. He made his way over to her by the water and looked up to the stars like she was now.

"I owe you an apology." He said after a moment. Thorin wasn't entirely sure of how to approach her after learning her story.

"You sure do," she said.

"I shouldn't have judged you before I knew your story. It was wrong and unkingly of me. No matter how much I despise elves, I can not assume things and I apologize for making an assumption of you." He said softly.

There was a long pause before Vienna responded to his apology.

"You thought I was an elf." The words came out more as a statement than a question. She laughed, turning to him with wide eyes.

"I have spent the majority of my life avoiding people who looked at me as you had before. But…. never before had someone looked at me with such hatred because they thought me an elf." She laughed a little. The sound was so sweet it hurt Thorin's ears to hear.

She laughed again and turned to Thorin. "You are forgiven." She pulled on the cuffs of her gloves absentmindedly and turned her eyes back to the stars. Thorin continued to look at her, tracing the angles of her face with his eyes. His actions sank in and he averted his eyes. It was not appropriate to ogle at her. No matter how much otherworldly beauty she had. He coughed, clearing his throat before beginning his return to the company.

"I am weary of kings. They make me antsy and uncomfortable and I haven't had the best history with them. I was trained to respect royalty, no matter their status. I apologize if I was rude earlier." She continued to look at the sky while she spoke.

"You are more than forgiven." Thorin was curious on what she meant by bad history with kings, but he kept his questions to himself. "I won't claim to know your reasons for being weary of us; like the Wizard said, those are your tales to tell. But I won't hold you to your word to him to help us."

She scoffed slightly. "I have been trailing your company for many weeks now. I have saved you from trolls and goblins and orcs. If I felt bound to your company I would've made myself known ages ago." She paused, looking him dead in the eyes, "But thank you. I enjoy having choices." Thorin could see a smile in her eyes as she looked to him.

He didn't know what to make of the feeling of warmth in the pit of his stomach as her green eyes bore into him. She looked back to the stars after a moment and it was in the movement when a new curiosity dawned on him.

"Why do you hide yourself?" The words left his lips before he could think and he mentally wanted to slap himself for his redundancy.

"I thought you Dwarves had better memories than that. It's for anonymities sake." And she turned to return to the company by the fire. He followed suit, feeling his shame lessen as they had come to some sort of common ground.

"But we already know who you are," he countered as he sat in his spot from before. The company didn't seem to mind that they carried their conversation with them when they returned.

She sighed, but didn't reply. He watched her closely as her eyes trained on the ground and he could tell she was battling with herself. Choosing between keeping herself hidden or dropping her mask. They had already seen her face, though it was only briefly, they had. So, why couldn't they now?

Vienna stared at the flames in front of her while her heart and mind warred within her. Her head's argument was that there was no point in showing herself to them since she would go back to trailing them by sun up. But her heart argued another matter. She wanted so badly to open up to them. She felt she needed to bind herself to this group of misfits so that she could finally have a hold on this world, a place where she belonged. If she could let herself, she could've sobbed over the fight inside her. She plead with herself to just let the past go and live, to be free of her anxiety around others. But she just couldn't. She frowned at the notion. Couldn't? Or wouldn't? What was stopping her? Her crippling fear of rejection? The possible danger she posed to those she got close to? She could feel Thorin's eyes on her as she fought with herself. He was waiting for her to decide what she wanted, so what did she want? Freedom? No, she had plenty of that out of the road. Stability? Possibly, the only thing that could hold her for any given place for long was the potential to kill orcs. If not those, then what? She would never find out until she tried. She sighed heavily and lifted her hands to remove her mask. The open air chilled her freshly revealed skin as she pulled the mask away and the company became deadly quiet. She glanced upwards to see the shocked expressions of the company.

"You're injured."

"That is what happens when you enter goblin town with the intention of slicing necks. It's nothing major," she commented. Thorin shook his head. If she was going to be a part of the company, then she had to let them treat her wounds.

"Oin, look over her wounds." Vienna began to protest, but the Dwarf king stopped her. "If you are going to be a part of this company, then you will be made an official member of it. Especially after helping us the way that you have." He said with sincere eyes and he began asking a few other Dwarves to retrieve things for her. Food, a bed pad, and a warm place by the fire.

She sighed, not wanting to be a burden. She could heal her own wounds. Vienna knew she needed to leave soon before she got anymore attached. She looked back to the Dwarves, all of them already looking at her with bright eyes. Were they willing to accept her after hearing of her abilities? Would they abandon her when they saw what she could do? Would they run in fear like most others did? "Master Dwarf, there is no need for that. I can heal them myself."

"Do not take me for a fool, " Thorin started, "Or a stranger. Please let Oin care for you." And with his words, she lost the argument. Oin came over to her after retrieving a small pack. He motioned for her to stand.

She knew the majority of her wounds were partially covered by her clothes and a proper cleaning of them would require her to strip, at least a little. She chuckled lightly to herself. _This should be fun_. If Thorin was going to insist, then she wasn't going to hold back. They either accept her as she is, gifts and all, or they got nothing. _I mean, don't kid yourself, they get nothing anyway. I have to seize the first chance I get to escape._ The notion of leaving made her blood run cold and she pushed the notion from her head. There was no use getting emotional now. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, reminding herself of the wrap she wore to cover her chest. There were many gasps of shock and blushing cheeks as the Dwarves got their first glimpse of her transcription and wounds that laced her torso. _Maybe they are worse than I thought,_ she commented mentally as she took note that almost all of the Dwarves looked away from her to give her privacy. Even Thorin turned his back as Oin began to work on her.

After many moments in pain and clenched fists, Oin finished his work and handed her the shirt from the ground. She nodded gratefully and put the shirt back on. She longed to clean it in the river, but she didn't think a bath was possible after the work Oin had done. She appreciated the work he had done despite the fact that she could heal herself if she were given the chance too. Oin motioned for her to sit and he came to sit in front of her to tend to her neck wounds. She kept her eyes to the ground for a long, quiet moment before Oin spoke up.

"That was an incredibly brave thing ya did, lass. I can't speak for the others, but I am glad ya did it." His voice was quiet, but soft, as he dabbed a cold paste on the cut on her throat.

"It is nothing any of you wouldn't have done if given the chance." She whispered.

"But that's exactly it. We weren't given the chance to save young Ori. And in all honesty lass, I'm not sure any of us would've had the balls to take on that piece of filth like ya did. It was truly heroic and, like I said, I can't speak for the others, but I know it is greatly appreciated." Oin met her eyes and gave her a smile. It shocked her that he mentioned her saving Ori, but then again it didn't surprise her that Nori had mentioned it to the others. She tried to smile back, but was distracted by a feeling welling inside her. A foreign, but not completely unwelcome feeling. She swallowed and again pushed away her thoughts. She couldn't get attached, but it was so hard. The chemist turned to tend to her head wounds next. She knew what he must be thinking. Even without the fresh water to help her healing process, she had unnatural blood running through her veins. Healing came more quickly to her than it would anyone in her company and he had to have noticed that by now and still he said nothing of it.

"Thank you, Master Oin. I greatly appreciate your work," she said in a soft voice. His eyes met her for a brief moment and she knew the questions that were floating behind them.

"You may ask, if you wish." The look of shock that crossed his features made her smile briefly. Having lived long enough to understand body language and response, seeing people's reaction to her over-awareness always seemed to entertain her.

He opened his mouth to speak and shook his head slightly, "It isn't kind to question a lady. No matter my curiosity, lass. Which is purely academic, of course." She laughed out loud at this. _A lady? Well shit, I must be one unimpressive lady,_ she thought.

"Then it will please you to know that I am no lady, but you honor….. and humor me, Master Dwarf. Please, satisfy your curiosity." The conversation was light. The lightest she had had in a long time and she truly enjoyed it. Persuading Oin to question her was an incredibly selfish and surprisingly easy thing for her to do. She knew it wasn't going to help her leave later, but she pushed the thoughts from her head. She was going to enjoy this while she could.

There was a moment of silence as Oin tried to decipher what he wanted to ask or how to ask it. But it eventually came to him. "These wounds… They look much older than they are. How is that? And this one here, it should have caused permanent damage, but from what I can see, yer fine. There is no evidence that ya've been affected by it at all. I don't understand, it goes against nature."

"That it does. I naturally heal faster than mortals. Even faster provided there is fresh water nearby. You could say it is a perk of being immortal. Along with the second. Nothing is ever permanent. Not scratches or broken bones, not serious blows to the head. None of it. Only me." She kept her answer honest and simple. All the chemist could do was nod his head.

"If fresh water heals you, why did ya not heal yourself earlier, lass? Surely you could've."

"I…didn't want to frighten any of you. I know how superstitious Dwarves can be."

"Right you are. But…"

Vienna could sense his growing curiosity from a mile away and she knew exactly how to answer him.

"Yes, you can." Oin looked to her eyes again, less shocked this time that she predicted his question. He gave her a bashful smile and finished applying ointment to her head.

"Should I need to in the future, you may see how I heal myself. But for now, I will stick to your treatment, Master Dwarf. I surely enjoy the conversation it has provided. Thank you."

He gave a mumbled reply and smile before returning to his spot, partly embarrassed from his conversation with her. She thought over the conversation as a whole. _Heroic?_ She was perplexed. Her actions were brave, she guessed. _But heroic?_ It had been centuries since that term had been used to describe her. It sat like a ton of rocks at the bottom of her stomach. There were a lot of things Vienna could do in life, a lot of expectations she could uphold, but being a hero? That wasn't one of them. That responsibility was to great. Well, that and now she had set a standard for herself. _Fuckin' great_ , she thought, _now I'm gonna have to keep up the facade that I'm just naturally this fabulous._ She looked to the ground and continued to replay the conversation, smiling to herself.

She looked up to see that all the Dwarves were now talking amongst themselves and she sighed in relief. _All accounted for and all busy distracting themselves from my presence. Maybe things can go back to normal once the sun is up._

Soon, many of the Dwarves were on their bed rolls and drifting to sleep. Vienna, however, lay awake gazing at the stars. She thought over the day and all its events. From the goblins, which was a normal night for her, to the encounter with Azog. She could feel the anger and bile rise in her throat. She would end him, even if it was the last thing she ever did. And then there were her strange encounters with the King. She couldn't place it, but there was feeling she got when she was around him. It was like feeling the warmth from the sun and it both excited and terrified her. She had no idea what to do with it, but she did know that it was best to leave it buried for now. She rolled onto her side, facing the fire and basked in its warmth as she fell asleep. _No use in getting attached_ , she thought, _not when he could easy cast you aside... like the freak that you are_.


	8. Between a Rock and a Hard Place

Thorin awoke with an aching in his chest. He opened his eyes to see Gandalf and a few of the other Dwarves standing over him. They helped him to his feet and he searched for the Hobbit. The Hobbit was the last thing he had seen before blacked out. _No, not the Hobbit,_ he thought, _Bilbo_. Bilbo saved his life. He looked at the hobbit and not knowing what words he could use to express himself.

"I've never been so wrong in all my life." he said and pulled Bilbo into a bear like hug. "I am sorry I doubted you." He pulled back and smiled at the Hobbit, hoping that he understood his gratitude. Thorin swallowed, looking around to the other Dwarves and Gandalf who were all looking passed Thorin and Bilbo now. Confusion masked his face and he followed their gazes to see the Ranger. They were standing at the edge of the cliff they were on. Suddenly, the Ranger began to rip the armor they wore off, screaming as they went. The company watched as they tore away every piece of armor, weapons and accessory until it was all scattered on the ground around them. The clanks of various pieces of metal hit the stone, filling the silence along with the grunts of their owner. The wounds the goblins gave the Ranger were visible to all the company to see now. Left in a tunic, trousers and tall boot, giant slashes and large bite marks covered the Rangers body. Thorin winced at the injuries and went to approach the Ranger, but a hand of Gandalf stopped him. Gandalf shook his head and continued to watch the Ranger. The air was silent again as they all looked on, half wondering what the hell was going on and the other wondering how they could help. The Ranger lifted their hands to their head and dropped their hood. The Dwarf King was shocked to see a wave of dark red hair cascade down the Ranger's back.

Then in a grunt of frustration, the Ranger leaned forward and screamed loudly, "FUCK!" and her voice echoed over the mountain and the valleys below. Thorin stood wide eyed much like the other Dwarves, they were all shocked.

"Well, that is no way for a lady to speak." Dwalin said under his breath and Thorin shot him a serious look, shutting him up.

She stood dangerously still for awhile before Gandalf broke the silence, "Are you finished?" His voice was filled with equal amounts of caution and worry.

"Finished. Finished?" she whispered as she turned around to face the wizard. Thorin could see that she shook visibly with anger, her features were dark as if an evil mask lay over her face and he looked from the Wizard to the Ranger.

Gandalf took a step back, "Vienna, do not do this. Control yourself." His words were weary as the girl started towards him.

"I had him. I finally had him and you ruined it! After all these years, I had him!" she began to scream. Despite standing his ground, the Dwarves could tell Gandalf was scared of the Vienna. He attempted to speak over her yelling but his words were drowned out.

"Vienna, do not do anything rash. You don't have control over yourself. Please put your gloves back on." Gandalf plead with her and Thorin noted the remark in his head. _What the did wizard mean?_ He thought, _why did her gloves matter?_

Thorin stepped closer to Gandalf as Vienna got closer, holding up his hands in an attempt to stop her.

"I was protecting you!" Gandalf shouted.

"If I remember correctly, I'm here to do the protecting. I don't need your protection!" Vienna spat.

"Both of you, ple-" Thorin attempted to stop them with his most diplomatic voice. Unfortunately for him, it worked. Vienna looked at him with fire in her eyes.

"Can it, kid!" she shouted, her deep green eyes burned holes in to Thorin's soul causing true fear to spread through his body, leaving him cold. She looked back to Gandalf who was giving her a fearful look. A deadly silence covered the mountain as Vienna's face fell, the dark expression vanished, the evil mask suddenly gone and was replaced with an innocence Thorin hadn't expected. Her eyes refocused and a sheen of unshed tears now clouded them slightly. She shook her head slightly and looked up at Gandalf with wide eyes as she remembered what she said. Vienna opened her mouth as if to apologize and Gandalf merely held up a hand to her with understanding eyes, "There is no need for that. Go retrieve your things."

Thorin watched as Vienna hesitated for a moment and then turned, walking back to her things, slowly picking up her belongings and pulling one of her gloves back on. He looked to Gandalf and a quizzical look. "Everyone, I would like to introduce to you a dear friend of mine. Amarelle Datoris, or more commonly known as, The Lost Ranger." She turned to face them, her eyes still wandering the ground in search of something. She sighed and looked up, here eyes meeting Thorin's. They were expansively deep, holding none of the anger from before and despite feeling like he could've gotten lost in them; Thorin kept the contact. She was the first to break the contact, looking away to the other members of the company and gave a small bow to them.

The air was thick with an uncomfortable tension and she turned to finish gathering her things before she spoke again, "Wizard, did you happen to smack your head since the last time we spoke?"

The company exchanged strange looks as they tried to recall if Gandalf had been injured or not.

"No, I don't recall so, why?"

"Oh, I couldn't tell, you seemed to forget the simplest of tasks. That name is abhorrent and distasteful. Vienna works just fine."

The wizard shook his head at her words, looking to the confused Dwarf King who he merely offered a shrug too. Bilbo was the next person to speak.

"Is that what I think it is?" his words were soft as he looked into the distance. Gandalf answered him and the other Dwarves all looked to the mountain. It was in that quiet moment that Gandalf looked to find Thorin still looking at Vienna as she returned to pick up her things. The Wizard watched as Thorin also turned his eyes to the ground until he found what Vienna had been looking for and the dwarf picked it up. Thorin walked the item over to the Ranger who was crouching on the ground, tying up one of her small packs. He bent down next to her and held the glove out to her. Her eyes looked from the glove to him and she reached out to take it from him. Her dainty, bare hand took the glove from him and her fingers brushed his lightly. The contact sent a warmth throughout Thorin's body and he looked to where their hands had touched. That was when he finally noticed it. Her bare hand had a porcelain coloring and tiny elvish words scarred into delicate lines. The inscription was the shade of pure mithril and traveled up her hand, disappearing under the cuff of her sleeve. The marks both intrigued Thorin, and disgusted him.

Vienna could see how off put the marks made the Dwarf king as he lifted his eyes to her. They masked his repulsion of her well, but she could see through it, She yanked her hand away, glaring at him slightly and the tension set in between the two. She stood and stalked away from him. _Pompous asshole_ , she thought as she pulled her glove on and made her way over to the Dwarves to find they were looking into the distance at a single, lonely peak.

"Our home." Thorin sighed as he rejoined the company. He glanced at Vienna to find her staring at the mountain, a hard look on her face. He shook his head catching onto the conversation between the others.

"That, my dear, Oin, is a thrush." Gandalf replied to the Dwarf.

"But we'll take it as a sign- a good omen." Thorin commented and looked to his home. Thorin's heart swelled slightly at the sight at the thought of returning.

"We should find somewhere to set up camp. Kili, Fili search for firewood. Balin, take inventory." Thorin started giving out orders when Vienna's voice chimed in.

"There is a small stream slightly North of here." Her voice was confident, her gaze still on the mountain in the distance and she didn't meet Thorin's eyes when he looked to her. The Dwarves looked to Thorin, not exactly knowing what to do with the new information. He gave her no response, just a skeptical look before Gandalf added.

"She's being truthful. The clean water is something we desperately need." Thorin continued to stare at the Ranger and Balin stepped forward. "If anyone know these roads, it would be a Ranger. Maybe we should trust her." His words were loud enough only for Thorin to hear. The Dwarf King gave a curt nod before calling out.

"We will find the stream and set up camp nearby," He paused noticing Vienna beginning her way down from the mountain they were on, wincing slightly as she moved. "Oin, once we are there, begin checking over the injured."

The walk was mostly silent from there on out besides the few times Vienna offered to help a Dwarf and Thorin began to protest. Gandalf had been walking at the back of the company, watching the interactions between the two when he called for Thorin to join him.

"Yes?" His gruff voice replied after a moment of walking with the Wizard in awkward silence.

"How are you?" Gandalf asked. The question threw Thorin off. _What did it matter if I'm okay?_ He thought with the rolling of his eyes.

"I am fine. What of it?" He responded, not knowing where the Wizard was taking the conversation.

"Oh okay." was all Gandalf said. Thorin reached out and grabbed the Wizard's arm.

"What of it?" He questioned again, giving more emphasis to each word. The wizard stopped and looked at the Dwarf, his eyes slightly concerned.

"Oh nothing, truly," He paused, Thorin released his arm and began walking again. He had only taken a few steps before Gandalf spoke again. "It just seems as if you and Lady Vienna are at odds with each other. I am merely curious as to why. She is only trying to help you. Oh, and you were recently on the brink of death. It is natural to be checked on from time to time."

That stopped Thorin in his tracks. Turning slowly back to the Wizard, his face colored with annoyed anger.

"She had no business helping us. She is an elf. Why is she even here?" he yelled, his resentment getting the better of him. Gandalf looked passed Thorin to see the rest of the company had stopped, except Vienna.

"You know, for you to have the ability to insult me, I must first care about your opinion." She called behind her as she kept walking. After a moment of silence, the Dwarves began to catch up with the Ranger.

Thorin swiveled around to Gandalf who gave him a knowing look. The Dwarf huffed and began walking again.

"She is more than you could have ever asked for on this journey." The Wizard's words were all that was left of the conversation.

No matter what the Wizard said, Thorin didn't like that he was having to intrust the safety of his kin in the hands of someone he didn't know. _The Lost Ranger?_ He thought back to the title given to the Ranger by the Great Goblin, _how does one earn that title?_ He glared at the back of her head for the rest of the walk, curiosity and anger itching at the back of his mind. He couldn't understand why she was here.

Nori came to walk next to the Dwarf King and for a short while they walked in silence. Thorin could tell there was something the former thief wanted to tell him. It had been their agreement that Nori would inform the King on the status of the members of their company and keep Thorin up to date with the going ons between the others incase animosity settled between any of them. The last thing Thorin needed was the company at each other's throats.

"She saved Ori….When I couldn't. She saved him from falling." His voice was soft as he spoke of her, a thick layer of gratitude evident in his words. This perplexed Thorin, _An elf saving a dwarf? What next, flying pigs?_

"What happened after I…" Thorin's voice trailed off, not wanting to admit to his failure.

"She charged Azog. She could've given him a run for his money if it hadn't been for the arrow." The Thief said matter-of-factly, "Well, and then Bilbo guarded you while she held him off. It was really something to see."

Thorin stopped walking and looked at Nori with confused eyes. She took an arrow for him? Thorin couldn't wrap his head around this news. He looked toward to the Ranger as she walked. She hadn't replaced her hood or mask and she limped ever so slightly as she walked. He found the wound that Nori mentioned and winced slightly. The arrow still sticking out of her shoulder made him nauseous and he quickly averted his eyes. He nodded simply to Nori, who left him to his thoughts as he walked. Thorin stared at the ground and tried to imagine anything, but the Ranger fighting Azog by herself, but he could rid himself of the image.

Vienna lead the company to the stream and to their surprise, she had been right. Everyone began their duties and Vienna turned to tend to her wounds. After the fighting, walking, and throwing of a bitch fit, she longed for a moment alone to collect herself. She turned away from the group and stepped into the woods, lifting her shirt to expose the gashes on her skin. Sure enough, they were bright red and oozing compared to her cool toned flesh, she didn't even want to imagine what her head wounds looked like. Knowing that is she left the group to clean off in the stream they would question her so she would have to live with the natural slow process of healing instead of her limited ability of healing minor wounds. Given, she would still heal faster than the others, it would still probably take a few days and she wasn't used to it at all. _You'll just have to suck it up buttercup,_ she thought and dropped her shirt. She walked back to the group to find Thorin's eyes glaring at her again. She ignored him and joined the other Dwarves by the fire. Once she sat, she received many wearly looked from a few of the older Dwarves.

None of the Dwarves had any idea what to do. Nori was in the midst of explaining how she had helped Ori when he couldn't and then they mulled slightly over how she defended them against Azog. No one knew what to say about it in the presence of Thorin, who had explained what he saw and what she was. It was clear that many of the younger members of the company had no problem with her while the older generations were fairly weary.

"We should at least thank her." Kili's voice was hushed as he spoke up. Thorin had just announced that he wasn't going to let her stay with them and that was the last of it. The young Dwarf met his uncle's eyes and attempted to plead with him.

"That's out of the question. I say we do nothing, she'll leave by morning if we leave her be." Dwalin interjected. He wasn't fond of the idea of having an elf in the company for long, especially a woman. The others began to argue amongst themselves about both her importance and lack thereof. Thorin pondered their words, knowing in the end the final say was his, but he didn't want to go against his people's wishes. He didn't like the idea of her staying with them, female or not, it wasn't right. She was an elf anyway, why would she want to help them?

"She saved Ori, we can't just leave her out to dry."

"Of course we can, she's an elf. It's only a matter of time before she turns on us. Let us cut our losses before they grow in number."

"As if losing the elf would be a loss."

Thorin stood and listened thinking for a long moment. He hadn't a clue what to do. It was safe to send the elf on her way, it would indeed cut their losses, but something at the back of his mind kept biting at him. He looked over to his confidant, Balin, who had stayed fairly quiet throughout the whole discussion, but Kili's voice cut him off before he could start.

"No, it's not right! None of it is! We can't just leave her out to dry, she saved you. Uncle, you raised me to have honor, to be better than this, to not "cut my losses" when I have been helped, no matter who it is." Fili cut in next.

"She defended us. You. It goes against who I am to just throw her aside. It isn't right."

Thorin met his nephew's eyes. Fili silently plead with Thorin while Kili stood his ground. It surprised Thorin to see Kili so set on something, so determined. It both honored and humbled him. Often, the Dwarf King forgot that his nephews were growing up, no longer completely dependent on him. They could make their own decisions, have their own opinions and hold their own in a fight. Perhaps that is why he allowed them to join them on the kept him on his toes and gave him a different vantage point on the world. He envied them for their compassion and eagerness. Kili especially. He always wanted to see the good in the world around him. His pride was visible in his eyes and his laugh could always be heard. Fili held himself in such a way that Thorin would never understand, not anymore at least. The young Dwarf held his dignity in his smile and his happiness on his chest. He reminded Thorin of himself when he was young. So full of promise and possibility. He knew he was incredibly lucky to call them his family. He sighed heavily and turned back to Balin although the boys kept their gaze on him.

"Balin, what say you?" The Dwarf King spoke suddenly. There were few who Thorin trusted over the older Dwarf and Balin had a general way of settling Thorin's mind when he couldn't find any level ground. The old Dwarf looked to Thorin with saddened eyes and sighed.

"No matter the bitter taste it leaves within me, they are right. I watched the lass defend you, almost with her life. It doesn't seem right to send her on her way immediately, we should at least thank her and give her something for her struggles."

"Give her something for her struggles?! She is hurt because of us!" Kili basically shouted. Thorin looked over to the girl sitting by the edge of the stream. Kili was right. She had been wounded fiercely in the last few hours and it would take a decent chunk of time for her to heal, but she had helped them on her own volition. She was responsible for those actions. The others in the company began to argue again, this time Bilbo's voice caught Thorin.

"We at least owe her the night. We can decide what to do in the morning." It was the most logical option for the moment. They would never come to a conclusion by arguing with each other.

"Bilbo's right. We can mull it over again in the morning. We are all tired and in desperate need of some rest. Oin, check over the wounded now." Thorin began to direct the company to find more wood for a fire and food for dinner.

After awhile, the company was eating and surrounding a decent sized fire. Most of them were mulling over trivial conversations, but Thorin was watching the elf. Still seated by the stream, he could see that she was trembling. He couldn't decipher if it was the pain or the cold, but it didn't sit well with him for a woman to be out in the wild, in the elements. He knew very well she could hold her own in a fight, but the elements were a different conversation. Most of the company had agreed they would leave her be until morning, so they left her to sit by the stream. He shook his head in attempt to rid himself of thoughts of her. He didn't want to think about it any longer tonight. He was tired and in pain. He leaned back against a large rock and let his eyes droop slightly.

In a half sleep state, Thorin's attention was caught by the shouted whispers of Dori.

"Ori, get back here, now!" The Dwarf King woke himself more and looked to find Ori approaching the girl with a bowl of stew. His head instinctively rested on the hilt of his sword as he watched the scene play out. The darkness made it harder to see the definite interactions between the two, but Thorin was met with peace when she took the food without argument. Ori took a seat next to her at the river's edge despite the calls of the company. He sat there for awhile and the company quieted in attempt to hear the conversation between the two, but failed. Every once and awhile they could hear laughter rise from the pair. Thorin watched on, half curious half cautious.

Roughly an hour later, with most of the company drifting to sleep or indulging in their own conversation, Ori returned to the group with the elf in tow. He sat quickly and patted a spot on the ground next to him. She lowered herself to the ground, eyes glued to the fire. Her mask had been replaced, but her hair was still hanging free. In the light of the fire, Thorin was reminded of the wounds she had received defending him. A pit formed in his stomach as she watched her sit in silence.

The other Dwarves took notice of her presence among them and became more alert. The group because uncharacteristically quiet and there were awkward glances passed around the older members. Kili, however, was completely fine with her joining them and began to ask her all sorts of questions.

"Lady Datris, why do you wear a mask?" His voice was full of curiosity.

"It's Datoris, but please just call me Vienna. It seems you have a trouble with names, huh? And for anonymities sake." Her voice was soft, kinda like wind, but rough at the same time. Almost as if she had been yelling or had a cold. Thorin almost didn't catch the reference to Kili's first shot at Bilbo's name back in Bag Eng. His furrowed his brows and took note that others had realized her reference as well.

"How did you know about that?" Bilbo asked.

"I was there."

"No, ya weren't lass. I would'a remembered if a fair one like yerself were present." Bofur's words were friendly enough as he addressed her.

"I was, just not inside." She said, skipping over his compliment.

"Prove it."

"Master Dwalin arrived first, then Master Balin. Followed by you two," She nodded in the direction of Fili and KIli, "Then Mr, Bofur, you arrived with Bifur, Bombur, Oin, Gloin, Ori, Nori, and Dori, if I am correct. Accompanied by the Wizard, of course. Then there was a song about ruining silverware and then, Mr. Bofur, you made a crude joke and confused crochet with croquet in one conversation. Is that sufficient proof?" She said, making eye contact with Bofur. He returned a wide eyed look before cracking out into a loud huff of laughter. Some of the other's joined in as they caught on to her friendly drag on Bofur. Her admission had confirmed Thorin's suspicion of her presence along their journey so far and he was still curious as to why, but someone else beat him to it.

"Why were you there?" Dwalin's gruff voice layered the formerly light atmosphere with a thick tension. He had a warriors glare plastered on his face and Thorin could tell this wasn't going to go well if she didn't provide a decent answer.

"Gandalf asked me to be." The two stared at each other for a long moment. An incredibly long and uncomfortable moment. Dwalin's apprehensive posture dissolved as he stared into her eyes and then he coughed, looking away. The interaction seemed off to Thorin. Dwalin was not one to back down when it came to a challenge, especially when it came from a stranger. He was the bravest Dwarf Thorin knew and to see him change so drastically perplexed Thorin. He looked over to where the Wizard was sitting, observing the interactions of the company with the new comer.

"Vienna has been with you all throughout the entire journey thus far." Gandalf informed the group causing many of them to throw concerned looks Thorin's way. Thorin kept his eyes on Gandalf and simply nodded that he knew that she had been.

"You have been? Why haven't you joined us until now?" Vienna looked to Fili before she answered him.

"I…. would say I don't play well with others, but it seems that others don't really play well with me." was her simple reply. She looked to Gandalf in that moment, hoping that he could take over the conversation. He shook his head and Ori spoke up.

"Well, I just have to disagree with you there, I find you incredible." His words were the first kind ones that had been spoken to her and despite the mask covering the bottom half of her face, Thorin could see her smile spread to her eyes. His breath hitched in his throat as he watched the expression gleam in her eyes. Her eyes flickered to the Dwarf King for the briefest moment, causing his world to fall away. The dark green depths drew him in like warm water, cradling him as if her were as fragile as glass. Yet, he knew that the water could crush him in a single blow and that's exactly what it did. It seemed this water passed him directly between a rock and a hard place. The moment their eyes met though, the evidence of her smile vanished and her posture became rigid again. He was abruptly brought back down to earth with the memory that this was an elf he was looking at, not some beautiful darrow maiden that he could have and hold as his own. A cough came a caught Thorin's attention and he looked away from the Elf.

"Excuse me, Lady Vienna, but where did you come from? Gandalf said you were a Ranger, but you don't look anything like them." Kili's tone was innocent enough, but Thorin saw through what he was trying to do. The young Dwarf wanted to prove the elders in the company wrong about her race. The Elf looked at Kili with kind eyes and chuckled lightly, turning to Gandalf. Her eyes were trained on the ground, but her voice was directed at Gandalf.

"You wanna tell it? Or should I?"

"I wouldn't mind telling it, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all, you always have told it better than I ever could."


	9. You Almost Sound as if You Care

Surprise! I'm back. I bet you weren't expecting an upload on this rainy Friday night! I'm sorry for the short break in uploads. Finals happened, and then moving happened, and then moving happened again, and then writer's block happened (it's been an eventful last couple of weeks) but I'm back! Now that I'm settled into my new house and I have a job, uploads will hopefully be a weekly thing again!. This chapter is short, but I hope you enjoy it anyway:)

The next morning came too soon for Vienna. She had woken up before the rest of the company and was currently gathering her things to leave. There was a sinking feeling within her and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't rid herself of it. So, she kept herself focused on her task. She was taking someone her food rationings to leave for the Dwarves in payment of their kindness to her the night before. She would probably end up regretting it as it will come across as the most backhanded compliment she will ever give, but she couldn't help it. Accepting help without remuneration went against every fiber of her being. The portion wasn't massive, but it would be enough to help feed them and that was enough for her.

Setting the portion to the side, she tied up her small food pouch and secured it to her belt. Rising to her feet, she took one last glance to the company and mentally counted them. _Bifur, Oin, Dori, that makes fourteen. Where is…?_ She thought, _That damn Hobbit is always going missing it seems._ She swiveled on her heels to the left and right in search of Bilbo. He's probably off on a walk or something… She concluded. She didn't like the idea of leaving before she found him, but she knew that she had to leave before any more of them woke up. Frowning slightly she glanced one last time to Oin, who had been so kind to her during their conversation. She would definitely hold that memory close to her cold, undead heart. Suppressing the sinking feeling again, she turned to leave.

Watching her step carefully as to not step to wake anyone, she crept around the others and made her way to the edge of the forest. The urge to turn around and look back ate at the back of her mind, but she refused to. It would only make this harder. Well, it wasn't the only thing that would make this harder.

She hadn't even taken two steps into the forest before he spoke up.

"Where are you going?" Vienna turned quickly to find Bilbo staring at her with wide eyes. _Dammit_ , she thought, _lie to him. Tell him your off to freshen up, that'll do it._

"I was just going to find a spot to freshen up. I long to bath." She said with a small smile.

"Oh, of course. That's perfectly reasonable. But, why did you leave food behind? That's incredibly wasteful." She couldn't tell if he knew she was lying or not, so she just answered as honestly as she could.

"That is…. To help with breakfast. I figured I should contribute a little, since you all helped me out last night. It is the least I can do." It was the truth, but it still left a bitter taste in her mouth. The Hobbit smiled at her.

"That's incredibly nice of you, but it isn't any problem, to me atleast. Might I just say, it's nice to have another member of the company, no matter what the others say. I thought your story was incredible. Even the tales Dwalin told us later were so, so….sooo I can't think of proper word, but it made me glad that you were around when you were." He began to blabber and the sinking Vienna had consumed her. She felt wrong and sort of dirty for lying to him. She looked to the ground, pleading with the Valar to get her out of this situation. She wouldn't be able to keep up the facade that she was just going to bath if Bilbo proceeded to question her again. Glancing to the sky and then back to the company, she crossed her arms in a dramatic fashion which must have come across differently from her intentions because Bilbo immediately shut up and looked at her with innocent eyes. "Oh, you wanted to go freshen up, forgive me. I have a bad habit of over speaking, I'll leave you to it." He gave her a smile and a nod turning then to return to the camp.

Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, Vienna turned back to the woods and stepped behind a tree. _Well, that was fuckin' close, I knew better than try to leave without knowing where he was, but no. I just had to ignore that instinct and try to leave. Good going there Vienna, you dumbass,_ she thought to herself as she made her way to a secluded spot by the river. She let her mind wander back over what Bilbo had said. Dwalin had told stories about her? Probably those wise tales that the village freaks are always spouting. Tales of orcs and battles, impossible missions all completed by a masked figure in the night. She rolled her eyes dramatically as she sat on a fallen tree at the edge of the river. _Fairytales of valiant heroes and glory days, nothing more,_ she thought. That was the only thing that pissed her off most in the world… well, second most. The inability for people to keep their noses in their own business. I wouldn't be in this mess if hot gossip wasn't favored over facts. But there isn't any use in getting angry over that now. Remember what Elrond used to say, "You are the only person who can control you, no use in letting other people dictate your actions or feelings", she mused to herself as she began to untie her gauntlets. _Hehe, if only the old man could see me now,_ she chuckled, _chumming it up with Thror's grandson's gang. Wouldn't he just get a hoot out of that._ She frowned for a moment. _Dwarves. Not just any Dwarves. The Dwarves of Erebor_. She knew that if she didn't get away soon, she would have to tell them about her time in the mountain, or at least Thorin and there is nothing she would dread more than that conversation.

Pushing away the imminent doom that settled over her at the thought of reliving that tale with none other that the grandson of who the tale was about, she quickly rinsed herself. She glanced down at her wounds noting that they still looked fairly fresh. They ached in places and pulsated in others and a huge part of her just wanted to heal them a get it out of the way, but then she wouldn't be able to have another nice conversation with Oin. _Another nice conversation?_ She questioned, _Oh no. You heal these wounds now and quit thinking as if these people are your friends. You don't get friends, you spineless twat._ She closed her eyes and just as she was about to let the magic loose, hollering in the direction of the Dwarves caught her attention. She groaned loudly, _guess it'll just have to wait. But no funny friend business. You are here for a job, nothing more._

Vienna jumped out of the water and dressed with lightning speed, or so it felt., Racing back to the campsite to see that nothing was wrong. She scanned the company who had their backs to her and counted the Dwarves only to find that everyone was there and unharmed. For now, at least.

She let out a huge sigh, "Cheese and fucking toast, don't do that." The group instantly turned and looked at her with bemused expressions. They had gathered in a circle, the center being used as a makeshift sparring ring. Nori and Kili being the two inside of the ring, Vienna could now tell that the hollering she had heard was the other's cheering the two Dwarves on.

"Do what?" Fili asked from the side lines.

"Shout as if someone was dying." She snapped back. A few of the other's laughed before someone else chimed in.

"I'm not sure about that. It got you to return to the group." Dwalin stated.

"Only because I thought I was going to have to save your sorry asses... Again." She made sure to emphasize the fact that she had rescued them from many untimely deaths.

"Oh, I'd be careful Lady Ranger, you almost sound as if you care." Thorin's voice was the next to ring out. How she had not expected him to drop in his two cents, she didn't know. All she did know was that he wasn't wrong, well at least in one way.

"You're right." She said softly, looking to the ground. She knew it wasn't right to mess with him, but she couldn't help herself.

"I am?" His voice boomed.

"Yes," She kept her voice soft, but confident, "If anything happens to you all, Gandalf may not pay me in full. So by default, I have to care." She lifted her eyes with a smirk draped across her features. The laughs of the company filled the air as Thorin met her eyes with a small, amused crooked smile. She'd be completely fooling herself if she didn't acknowledge the Dwarves King physical appearance. He was very appealing to look at, for a Dwarf. Being as old as she was, Vienna had encountered many people life Thorin. People who were overwhelmingly, almost uncomfortably, attractive who were on some sort of soul searching journey that would ultimately end in failure. They did everything they could to get where they belonged, only to be their own enemy in the end. Now she couldn't predict if Thorin would follow in their footsteps, that was up for him to decide. Either way, she couldn't help the way she was affected by his smile. And she would relish being on the receiving end of it, for she probably won't get another chance and he didn't seem like the person who did it all that often.

Feeling a light blush grace her features, she looked away from the Dwarf King and around to see that the company had already packed up the camp. She glanced around for the Wizard only to see him absent from the group. She was about to ask about that, but Fili's voice drew her elsewhere.

"Ya wanna join in the sparring, m'lady? Nori was just about to annihilate Kee here. You could go next, if ya'd like." His voice was full of hope and Vienna was glad to squash it.

"I will unfortunately have to decline such a kind offer. I'd hate to have dig any graves afterwards. Ya know, being winded and all. It would put quite the damper on the day." She kept her voice casual and nonchalant as she glanced around the remnants of the campground, kicking a rock as she spoke. There were more laughs followed by Dwalin's doubt.

"I give ya credit where it's due, Lass. You are a skilled fighter, but I'm sure any one of us could take you on and come out victorious." She had to laugh out loud at that.

"You so sure about that, big guy? That's some pretty big talk." she was completely confident that he was wrong, but she was having fun messing with the Dwarves. She would relish in these memories when she had to leave.

"Oh, I'm more than positive tha-" His voice was cut off when Gandalf appeared from out of the woods.

The group turned to the Wizard with confused looks as he attempts to catch his breath. Still feeling feisty, Vienna spoke up first.

"Why Gandalf, my dear friend, were you….running? Aren't you a little… ya know, old?"


	10. So, Yer like an Elf?

Hey Lovelies! I made a few minor changes to this chapter. Nothing major, mostly just a little flirty! I'll be posting the next chapter between this update and tomorrow morning! Hope you enjoy!

Her words caught the Wizard off guard, as well as the Company. Some laughed, some glared, and the rest just looked on in shock at her blatant pointing out of the Wizard age. The silence that settled amongst them was layered with an awkward tartness. That was until Gandalf spoke up.

"That is all to rich coming from you." His words were quickly and very obviously directed at her. While Vienna chuckled at his response, Gandalf turned the mood of the Company to its previous serious nature. Once her laughter died out and she realized the tension radiating off of the Wizard. That tension then sifted to the group when a howl cut through the air. Wargs, which meant Orcs. Without a second thought, the entire company became deadly quiet and when Gandalf took off running, they followed without question. For a brief moment, Vienna scolded herself for not taking Gandalf seriously, but she deemed no an unfit time to do so. She'd yell at herself once the company was safe. Luckily, they quickly found a query of rocks to hide inside. Vienna was the first to jump down, quickly turning to help the Hobbit down first as the others followed. He grabbed her hand and hoped down.

"Thank you." he said to her with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. He began to walk away before he turned back to her. "Lady Vienna are you really older than Gandalf?" Vienna chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, I am. By a decent bit of time." As she spoke, she attempted to help some of the other Dwarves down form the ledge, but many refused her assistance. She rolled her eyes, Stubborn Dwarvish pride, and she turned back to talk to Bilbo more. When the company had completely hidden themselves, they stood around for a small moment while Thorin and Gandalf tried to hatch some sort of plan. Vienna stood to the side and looked at the ground when a small pair of shoes approached. She glanced up to see Bilbo again. She gave him a smile.

"I don't believe you." He said quickly, his chest puffed out. She frowned at him.

"And what is it that you don't believe?"

"You can't possibly be older than Gandalf. He's a Wizard." Vienna chuckled softly, a warm feeling filling her chest. The Hobbit was sweet, she had to give him that. That trait alone could protect him from so much.

"And, if I'm so bold to ask, why is that?"

"You look far to young. Gandalf he looked, well, he looks…" He struggled with his wording. Frankly, Vienna didn't mind some crude humor.

"Gandalf looks old? Looks can be very deceiving, Bilbo. For instance, who do you think is the second oldest person here?" Vienna had rarely ever been to the Shire and knew very little of Hobbits, but she knew they did not live long. At least in comparison to other races.

"I'd probably say Balin, or Thorin. Although I'd never say that to his face."

"Say what to my face, Master Baggins"? Thorin started. Vienna chuckled and looked to the Hobbit, who was now turning red. The Dwarf King looked from the blushing Hobbit to the laughing Ranger and frowned. Vienna could sense his apprehension and curiosity. He trusted them, but he didn't trust the situation.

Bilbo began stuttering an excuse, but Vienna quickly took over.

"It's nothing to worry about Your Majesty. But I have to disagree with you Bilbo. The King here doesn't nearly look his age." She said with a smile to the Hobbit and a glance at Thorin before she took her leave. She found a seat away from the pair, still feeling their eyes on her. Pulling a blade from a sheath, she sharpened it, using her enhanced hearing to inquiry what Thorin wanted from Bilbo.

"Master Baggins, I only ask this because you are the lightest and quietest of the company. Wil-" Bilbo cut him off.

"I will go take a look. Just don't leave me behind." he finished. Thorin smiled.

"We would never." and with that, Bilbo found a way to sneak a peek at the oncoming doom. He was gone for a few long minutes and the company sat in silence awaiting his return. Bofur came to stand by Vienna in the quiet, offering her a small smile. They remained silent for a while before Bilbo was sneaking back to them.

"How close is the pack?" Dwalin started and soon, himself, Thorin and even Gandalf were over speaking the Hobbit who was clearly trying to relay some important information. Vienna had enough of watching them and stepped over to the Hobbit.

"Can it." she said in a stern voice, most of the company turned their eyes to her. Her eyes met Thorin who glared at her. He obviously didn't like being told to shut up, either way, Vienna ignored him. She merely looked back at Bilbo.

"Continue Bilbo." She could feel Thorin still glaring at her intently, but she ignored him in favor of the Hobbit.

"I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there." he stated loud enough for the whole company to hear. The group exchanged worried looks while Gandalf spoke.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" Vienna had an idea of who they were talking about.

"Y-yes. But bigger, much bigger." The Hobbit looked at the Wizard with worried eyes and the action confirmed Vienna's suspicions. The company began to bicker again, and Vienna rolled her eyes so hard she swore she aged a little. They quieted a little when Gandalf spoke again.

"There is a house not far from here, where we might take refuge." The Wizard offered since no one else had an idea of what to do. Vienna took a moment to think over the Wizard's words. Was Gandalf really suggesting they break-in to a stranger's home? Well, he wasn't a stranger to her, but to the others he was nothing but.

"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin asked, his face was the definition of skeptical. Vienna laughed slightly at the idea of labeling their impending host as an enemy of theirs, especially if she was there. The Wizard looked up to Vienna, noting the smirk placed on her lips. She knew exactly who he was talking about.

The Wizard continued to eye her as he spoke, "Neither. He will help us, or he will kill us." his words fell grimly onto the company and Vienna couldn't help but laugh again. They all looked to her while she looked to Gandalf.

"Are you so sure of that, Wizard?" she said, mischief playing in her eyes. A great roar rang out over the valley causing everyone in the company, apart from Vienna, to go rigid. Thorin looked to her.

"What do you mean?" he stated angry that he wasn't being let in on the joke. She looked at him and spoke.

"We'll be okay, but only if we run." and with that, the company was off.

Gandalf led the group with Vienna close behind. Thorin was attempting to keep pace with her but found it more difficult that he expected. They ran over the rocks and through a small forest, finding that the orcs were in fact chasing them now before they came to a large set of plains. On the far end of the grass area was a large house and the company was soon approaching it. Pausing only long enough to check their distance, Vienna watched the bear tear its way through the woods they had just left.

"To the house! Run!" Gandalf's voice came over the group as Bombur came to pass everyone in the company. Vienna was genuinely impressed at his speed. As soon as they came to the edge of the property, she slowed her pace. Her body still achy from the previous day and she knew most of her wounds would have opened up from the run.

"What are you doing?!" Thorin yelled as he noticed her stop. He watched as she removed her hand from the glove and turn away from the house. The bear was fast approaching and Thorin could hear the others banging on the door to the house behind him. He debated leaving her to her death for the safety of the house but quickly rid himself of the thought. He wasn't going to leave her. He ran to where she was, grabbing her arm and preparing to pull when she lifted her figures to her mouth and whistled. The elvish scroll on her skin lit to glow a pure white color as she closed her eyes. Thorin looked up to see the bear had stopped dead in its tracks, mesmerized by the sound. His eyes made it back to Vienna to see her open her eyes, a dark expression on her face, and she simple flicked her wrist in the direction of the orcs. Thorin's jaw went slack when the bear turned and headed off towards their enemy.

Vienna returned her hand to her glove and looked at Thorin, laughing slightly at the pure bewilderment on his face. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the house where everyone was also watching on in awe.

Once they returned to the group and the imminent danger was gone, they opened the door and went inside. Vienna leaned against a wall while the others began to process what had happened. It was the ever-curious Ori who spoke first.

"What is that?"

"That...is our host." The wizard looked around the room, "His name is Beorin, and he is a skin-changer. Sometimes he's a huge black bear; sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not over fond of Dwarves." His explanation seemed to appease most of the Dwarves. Vienna close her eyes and tried to refocus herself. Her hands were shaking from the unfamiliar use of her abilities and she crossed her arms, holding them tight to her chest. She was still composing herself when a comment from Dori caught her off guard.

The Dwarf yanked Ori away from the door, "Come away from there! It's not natural, none of it. It's obvious: he's under some dark curse."

That was it. Vienna lost it. It had to be the funniest thing Vienna had heard in a long time. She burst into a fit of laughter which brought her the attention of everyone in the room. She could feel tears being brought to her eyes and she leaned forward. Her laughter seemed to spread around the room like a contagious yawn. It started with Gandalf and spread through the group like wildfire. After a few moments, Dwalin had collected himself enough to ask Vienna what she found so funny in which he was met with another fit of laughter.

"Dori, oh good, sweet Dori. Beorn….is… not...cursed!" she could barely get her words out. She slowed herself until her laugh was nothing more than a soft chuckle.

"You know his man?" Thorin's voice commanded. Vienna looked to see his face did not match his tone. He looked more confused than angry and she could tell he was putting the pieces together.

"Yes, I do. And while he is not a fan of Durin's folk, he is one of my dearest friends. So please, let's not assume such outrageous things of our host." Her words were kind, but firm. Thorin squinted, not knowing what to make of her. It was them when Gandalf spoke up.

"Can he be one of your dearest friends, if you don't have any?" Gandalf spoke, taking the light-hearted moment to get back at her for the age comment earlier. Vienna stared at him with wide eyes before she broke out into laughter again. While it was true and it did sadden her slightly, it was too good of a jab for her to just ignore and it wasn't until she heard Thorin's laugh that she was brought back to the present. She stopped and looked at him. He was closer than she would've liked but his laugh was unfamiliar and, and… she couldn't put another word to it. It was clear the Dwarf King didn't laugh much, and it wasn't until she was full on staring at him did she realize what she was doing. She shook and looked away, catching the eyes of many other Dwarves in the process. Everyone was now looking from Thorin to Vienna and back again as he caught his breath and looked to the Ranger.

"Now that was quite humorous," He said with a smirk before looking Vienna up and down. She knew what was going to come from him next. He was going to interrogate her on her knowledge of their host and how she knew him.

But what Thorin actually did, surprised her.

"Oin, check over Lady Vienna's wounds. We stay here for the night. Do not touch anything until we meet our host." Vienna shook her head in protest.

"Please, just Vienna, Master Oakenshield. And I don't need mending again, just a bath." Their eyes met and Thorin stepped closer to her. She was a few inches taller than him, his eyes reaching the level of her chin.

"You just saved the lives of my people... again, please let us care for you." The words left his lips before he could consider them, which he was coming to discover was a habit he had in her presence. Thorin stared into her deep green eyes and he could see the worry that was held in them, but he hadn't the faintest idea of why she worried.

"I assure you. I just need a bath. After that, I'll be healed." She said with hopeful eyes.

Thorin stood there for a moment looking at her. He felt responsible for her health now, he had to make sure she was going to be okay and from appearances, she was bleeding quite a lot. It seeped through her dark clothing making it appear was if she just stepped out of a river. "Fine. But once you are done, I want Oin to check over you. I won't have you dying on us. Go." Vienna chuckled at him and he frowned at her, "You think your death is funny?"

"Yes, I do."

"And why is that?" He questioned, becoming angry.

"Because, Master Oakenshield, the idea of an immortal dying is horribly ironic." She said with a melancholy smile and them left the company, disappearing deeper into the barn. Thorin watched her leave, his own anger flaring within him. What did she mean? An immortal? Thorin looked to Gandalf for some sort of explanation, but the Wizard gave him a knowing look which reminded Thorin of the other night when the Wizard told the company her story. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. The Dwarf King looked around his company, taking note of the saddened look some of them had on their faces. That smile had been the first time she had brought up her abilities and she was sad about them. Thorin had only wanted to help her and yet he ended up forcing her to remind them that her injuries don't exactly matter, at least not to her. Dwarves are fiercely loyal to those who help them and for the Ranger disregard herself so, it hurt them. Thorin could even admit that. He looked back to the direction Vienna had gone and sighed.

"Come on, we could all use a good rest." And he ushered them to an open room where they could sleep.

Vienna found a bathing room and quickly hid herself behind its closed door. Her hands were still shaky and her mind boggled. The sensation of using her powers singed her skin, causing goose bumps to spread. While the laughing and talking had been a great distraction, it wasn't enough to shake off the after effects of her magic. She laid her head back on the door and try to regain some focus. She knew it wasn't right to turn away the help from the Dwarves, they were only trying to repay her for helping them, but she couldn't allow them to get to attached to her. Although, it did seem a little late for that now. It would only make her leaving harder. She truly did appreciate their want to help her, but it was unnecessary when she could easily heal herself. Vienna had felt bad about bringing up her immortality, but it was the push she needed to end the disagreement. Lifting her trembling hands, she removed her mask and basked in the feeling of the air hitting her skin which seemed to calm her slightly. She felt like she could breathe again. She could hear Thorin's voice echoing in her mind and she let herself sink to the floor. She could see his eyes as if they were still right in front of her. Those beautiful Durin eyes. A new face surrounded those eyes in her head and they turned from friendly to hateful. She shook the memory and stood. Her body ached from the movement and she groaned. She couldn't stay here with them, but she had too. Beorn wouldn't help them if she wasn't here and they needed to stay here for a while. She would just have to plot an escape for a later point in the journey. That wouldn't be so bad would it? Waiting a while before heading out? She looked into the mirror with a confused expression. No, it wouldn't be. Besides she kind of got a kick out being with the Dwarves. They kept her young and, on her toes, especially one of them. She groaned and turned to the bath.

Most of her wounds healed fairly quickly while she sat in the water, but she remained in the bath for a while trying to relax a little. Deeper more intense wounds would take more time to heal, no matter how long she sat in the water. Upon inspection, she had found pieces of Goblin whip and metal chain embedded into her back. She would definitely need Oin's help with those. As she finished her bath, she had come to the conclusion that she would write Beorn and the company a quick note and then go out for a hunt and maybe a run. She knew she wasn't going to get any sleep so why waste her time laying around the barn. It was a simple plan and should've gone over quite smoothly if it weren't for Thorin's weariness of the barn's owner.

She tiptoed out of the bathroom with her belongings in hand as she didn't want to have all of the weight back on her while some of her wounds were still healing. Setting down the heavy padding and armor, she sat a nearby seat and pulled her wet hair over her shoulder, braiding it quickly.

"While I don't have the habit of insulting a lady, that is a horrible braid." Dwalin's voice came from behind her causing her heart to jump up her throat.

"Good Gods, did no one ever tell you it's rude to walk up on someone?"

"I thought ya could hear me with your magic powers."

Vienna rolled her eyes, "They aren't magic powers. Just abilities."

"So yer like an elf? Where ya can hear things before they happen?" He commented leaning against a pillar with a weary expression on his face,

She scoffed loudly, "I don't think that's how elves work, but no. I'm not like an elf. I had no idea you were there." He looked at her in silence for a moment before he responded.

"You must be a lousy hurter then." He said with a smirk on his face. She laughed slightly, tying off the end of her braid.

"I meant what I said earlier. I won't fight you." She said, establishing a peace on her behalf. She knew out of all of the Dwarves, Dawlin and Thorin were the weariest of her and she wanted to be on even ground with at least one of them.

Dwalin didn't say anything for a moment, just looked at her. She was expecting him to tell her to get lost or something along those lines. His stoic nature and rough appearance gave her the impression that he wasn't ever going to like her. But, yet again, she was proven wrong.

"Not even for fun?" He asked with a smirk.

"Maybe for fun. I'll just have to pay one of the others to dig your grave afterwards." She said with a smirk of her own. They stared at each other for a moment before the both let out hefty laughs.


	11. Damn Him and His Beautiful Blue Eyes

Thorin had only slept for a short period of time before he woke to the sound of voices drifting into the room from the kitchen. He quickly recognized the voices of Dwalin and Lady Vienna. He sat and listened to their conversation, noting that they seemed to be getting along quite well, which surprised Thorin. He had expected Dwalin to be more apprehensive of the Ranger, but then again, Thorin hadn't heard the beginning of the conversation. For all he knew they had decided to put their differences aside. He sat and listened to the talking continue from one topic to another. Knowing that he should be angry at Dwalin for slacking on his turn to guard the company, he considered going into the kitchen to break up the little chat but chose not to. He didn't know why, but he knew he would regret it if he interrupted. So instead, he continued to listen in. It wasn't very Kingly to eavesdrop, but he didn't care at the moment. He wanted to know more about this Ranger that Gandalf had decided was necessary to bring along. He couldn't figure out exactly what they were talking about until he heard his own name.

"I know your King doesn't trust me." She said in a frustrated tone.

"Thorin will come around eventually. He'll come to think more of you soon enough." Dwalin said and Thorin could hear the sincerity in his voice. She was right. Thorin didn't trust her and he didn't know her, but that didn't mean he didn't like her. Well, like was a choice word. He didn't hate her though.

"I couldn't care what Mr. Holier-Than-Thou thinks of me. His lack of trust makes it hard to do my job." Her words were sharp as they came out. It shocked Thorin to hear her speak so openly about her opinion, but it didn't surprise him. He knew no matter how infatuated or interested in her he was, she wouldn't reciprocate those notions. She just wanted to do her job and then leave the company.

"Sure, you don't." Dwalin chimed in sarcastically. Thorin couldn't tell where the Dwarf was going with this.

"I don't. I've spent to many eons trying to convince egotistical Kings to accept me and I don't plan on wasting anymore of my time on them." She said with a laugh.

"Is that right lass? What Kings have you met?" Dwalin teased. He didn't know why, but the turn in the conversation had peaked his interest. What did she mean by eons? Sure, Thorin figured she was older, but she couldn't be that old, could she? And what of the Kings she had met? He knew she had some repour with the Goblin King, but now he was dead. Was she referring to the Elven King? Or perhaps the King of Men?

"If I spent the rest of my day telling you about the Kings of my past, we wouldn't even scratch the surface. Let's just say that being my age has equal disadvantages to advantages." She quipped, not letting any details slip through.

"And how old are you, lass?" Thorin scolded himself for Dwalin's lack of manners, but Vienna didn't seem to mind.

"Ha, I guess Master Oakenshield hogged the etiquette training while you were growing up? Being prince and all?"

"You are quite skilled at avoiding questions. Maybe Thorin is right to not trust you?" Dwalin's tone was more questioning than accusatory.

Vienna laughed loudly and Thorin found himself again lost at her natural beauty. She seemed so effortless and yet she was incredibly flawed. It fascinated him. "Well being upwards of a thousand gives me time to practice. You aren't the first to ask of my age, and you won't be the last. I'm very old, Master Dwalin, I hope that doesn't frighten you." She said in a melancholy tone. Thorin frowned and got up from his spot. He quickly and quietly walked over to the kitchen. Knowing he'd have to act as if he hadn't been listening to their conversation for a while, he brushed off his coat and stepped into the kitchen with a sentence already on his lips.

"Hope what doesn't frighten him?" He said as he took in the view of the kitchen. Dwalin was sitting on a bench with his back to the Dwarf King and Vienna was sitting perpendicular to him with wet, braided hair and her mask off. She had the same sickly-looking skin and hallow eyes that she had at the Carrock.

Noticing he had entered the room, she reached for her mask and replaced it. Thorin frowned before taking a seat at the table next to Dwalin, "There is no need for that, M'lady."

"No matter, I'd rather have it on than laying around, taking up space." She commented and looked down. She started to fidget with her hands as she spoke again, "As for your question, I was just telling Dwalin that I hope being beaten by a girl doesn't frighten him." She diverted the conversation with easy and Thorin wondered if it was a skill she had learned from the previous Kings she had the pleasure to converse with.

"Oh really? You've decided to take him up in battle? What changed your mind?" Thorin asked looking to Dwalin, who looked thoroughly confused as he looked to Vienna. She looked at the confused Dwarf before answering.

"Yes," she said with raised eyebrows, obviously trying to get Dwalin to agree with her, "I did. I think it'll be good for him to be knocked down a few pegs."

"Oh will it now?" Thorin asked with a smirk and a twinkle in his eye.

 _Damn him and his beautiful blue eyes_ , Vienna thought as she looked into the Dwarf King's eyes. She had quickly diverted the conversation to something less intense when Thorin had entered the room, but it was clear that Dwalin was caught between the two topics, so she had to take charge.

"Yes, I believe it builds character." She replied, still looking into his eyes. They were a pure shade of blue, like the clearest water Vienna had ever seen. They were mesmerizing, and Vienna had to quickly remind herself of who she was talking too. This was a king for crying out loud, she couldn't get caught up with him and his pretty blue eyes.

"And what, in your eyes, calls for the building of character?" Thorin asked. She wondered briefly why he was questioning her so but decided that Kings will be Kings.

"I'd say the most overly confident should always be reminded that there is always a bigger fish."

"And you're the bigger fish?"

"In a sense."


	12. Are Ya so sure of that?

Her confidence sent a chill down Thorin's spin. Oh, he would definitely enjoy watching her spar with Dwalin. His eyes skimmed over her form, taking in the changes that had occured since they last spoke. Her clothing had been changed and her armor had been cleaned off, but those changes were natural. What wasn't natural was the obvious fact that many of her wounds had been healed. The wounds that had sent shivers down his spine when he had first noticed them. _How_ …? He thought as his eyes made his way back to hers. She had a brow knowingly cocked.

"Your wounds, they're healed?" he asked.

"For the most part, yes."

"But how?" he questioned. The slashes he had seen earlier would've needed quick attention and hours of rest to heal, so where were they? Was this one of her powers?

"Why ask when you already know the answer?" She tilted her head upwards as she spoke. There was a glint of rebellion in her eyes.

"Why not answer my question?" he countered, not liking that she was avoiding the topic. He could feel his anger rising within him. Thorin knew she was right though. He knew how her wounds healed, so why ask? To get some sort of rise out of her? To further the communicative gap between them? Thorin wasn't sure, but he was as sure as hell wasn't going to back down and have her make him look a fool.

"Because I don't have too," she clapped back. There were few disrespectful things Thorin could handle and defiance for the sake of relevance was not one of them.

"That is a dumb answer," he nearly shouted. Thorin knew he had a temper and would rarely lash out a woman, but the Ranger was starting to get on his nerves. His blood began to simmer under his skin and he clenched his fists in an attempt to keep his composure. Knowing his arrogance was the origin of this disagreement, he stood his ground on his beliefs about her in protection of his pride. Despite saving their hides multiple times, she still had no place within the company. She not a Dwarf, nor had she sighed the contract. The only tie she had to the group was her employment from Gandalf.

"Then don't ask a dumb question," she yelled and got up from her seat, gathered her things and marched from the kitchen.

There was a moment of silence as Thorin starred in direction she had vanished. Thoughts ran around his head and he tried to calm himself. Had his question been dumb? Of course it had, there was no doubting that. He truly didn't know why he pressed her to answer when they bother knew full and well how her wounds had healed. But he couldn't stop himself. Despite knowing that he was wrong, he couldn't help but be angered by her reaction. He silently scolded himself for his actions. In an attempt to show superiority over the girl he and inadvertently wounded his own selfish pride. And her being an intelligent being saw fit to take advantage of it. _The audacity of that woman!_ Thorin thought as he tried to steady his breathing. With his reputational wounds put aside, the fight did teach him something about her. She was most definitely who she said she was, and that scared him. It made her unpredictable and foreign to him and his men. With her intentions still unclear and her only real tie to the Company being Gandalf, Thorin was left questioning what he should do.

"Well, that went well." Dwalin's voice broke through Thorin's thoughts. The Dwarf King looked to his closest friend only to be met with a disapproving look. This riled up Thorin's anger slightly, but he chose to ignore it. He wasn't about to willingly get into another argument.

"What was that all about?" Balin said as he stepped into the room. Dwalin opened his mouth to speak, but Thorin beat him too it.

"Nothing of importance. Just a small disagreement," he quickly let out before Dwalin could divulge the truth that Thorin had intentionally provoked the Ranger. Balin looked from Dwalin to Thorin and back again, clearly not believing Thorin's answer.

"Didn't seem like nothing, but if you say so." Thorin was thankful that Balin didn't press the issue. The old Dwarf had a way of showing Thorin his mistakes (even if Thorin was fully aware of them) and making him learn from them and while Thorin appreciated the wisdom Balin had to offer, he didn't want to admit that he had been so disrespectful to not only a woman, but the person who had saved his life and the lives of the company.

The three remained silent while the guilt ate away at Thorin. He glanced from Dwalin, who was still looking at him, to Balin who had taken the Ranger's seat at the table. He knew he was able to confide in the two Dwarves. They were the closest things he had to friends, for Mahal's sake. He sighed heavily, the weight of his behavior gnawing its way to the surface of his usually stoic persona.

"I don't know why Gandalf has employed a Ranger, of all people, to assist him on this journey. Without my knowledge mind you. While I appreciate and am thankful for what she has done for us, there is no need for her." Thorin's reasoning, while valid in his own mind, seemed to fall on deaf ears.

"Are ya so sure of that?" Dwalin commented as he eyed the king. Thorin gawked at the warrior. Dwalin had almost always taken Thorin's side when it came to decisions for their people and it had always benefited Thorin because of the way Dwalin naturally intimidated people. Not that Thorin would use fear to force people to do things, but it kept arguments to a minimum. But now Dwalin was proposing that Thorin was wrong in his opinion. Thorin was positive this wasn't the first time Dwalin disagreed with him, but it was the first time he said anything about it. Thorim knew that if it were anyone else disagreeing with him, he would be enraged.

"What do you mean?" Thorin knew nothing would come from arguing with Dwalin, not with Balin there to moderate, so he kept his question simple. Very rarely did Dwalin speak on manners that weren't about weapons or battles, but when he did, he was surprisingly insightful.

"Look, I know you don't exactly like the Ranger. She isn't too fond of you either, but it wouldn't hurt to keep her around. _An extra pair of eyes and hands is always welcome in the forge_ \- why should that sentiment change just because we are on the road?" Dwalin recited the old miner's hymn with ease as he reasoned his case. Although Thorin didn't want to admit it, he was right. The road was more unpredictable than a forge and twice as deadly. It made perfect sense to have an extra abled body for protection. Thorin sighed, _An extra mind to reason with and an extra mouth to feed also_.

"It isn't that I don't like her. I don't trust her. Her motives are unknown. I'm more than aware that she is a skilled fighter, the fact remains. She has been trailing us for weeks, assisting us only when she saw fit. Why would she keep herself hidden unless she had something to hide? And on that thought, what of her "abilities" as her and Gandalf so politely put it. You saw her wounds before? She could barely keep herself stable. Whatever she is, she isn't natural." Thorin glanced at Balin for his opinion, but Dwalin interjected.

"If you wish to know Vienna's motives, you should just ask her." Both Thorin and Balin were taken back by Dwalin's use of given name, "And do any of us really care if her wounds heal quickly? It would be more of a burden on the whole Company if Vienna healed as normal. If I were you, Thorin, I would be happy to have virtually indestructible warrior willing to help in a world where everything wants to kill you,"

"On a first name basis now, are we?" Balin teased his younger brother. Dwalin rolled his eyes.

"Being civil is all. You two may get a little further if ya tried the same. Try to trust her Thorin, she isn't an enemy. Not to us at least." The bald Dwarf said, getting up from his seat and following in the direction the Ranger had gone. Balin grunted at that and turned to Thorin to find the Dwarf still looking in Dwalin's direction.

"Do you think he has a point" Thorin said after a moment of silence. Balin sat next to him looking at his king with a perplexed face. Never before had he heard Thorin so obviously question his own actions. The old Dwarf know going into this that there would be struggles, but never had he thought Thorin would be led to struggle with something like this.

"I..uh..um.." Balin attempted to form a wise thought, but it was no use. He had no advice for this. He knew that treating the Ranger more considerately would probably be beneficial for the Company and it would abide by the typical Dwarfish moral code to treat women with the utmost respect, but was she really necessary to the journey? Was she needed? It was obvious to Balin that she had helped them greatly so far and their King certainly wouldn't still be here if she hadn't defended him, but would she continue to be of value? Even now that the Dwarves all knew her gender? Was her gender even the problem? Or was it deeper than that? Was it more related to the Dwarvish pride they all held so strongly too? The secretive nature of the Dwarves was legendary and the Ranger more than likely knew that, and yet still she was willing to help them, so did that void out the private nature of the mission? Balin didn't know. Thorin turned to look at him with strained eyes.

"The Ranger will be offered a place in the Company. If she takes it, she will be an equal member. If she doesn't, well, then we don't need her assistant and she will be free of any duty she feels she owes. I will leave you to discuss that with her." Thorin quickly said and then got up from his seat. Thorin rolled his shoulders, the tension of the previous days events had clearly set in and had stiffened the muscles. He wasn't entirely sure of what he was doing, allowing the Ranger to take a place within the Company, but he did know that Dwalin was right.


	13. A Bet of Honor

Vienna realized as soon as she left the kitchen that it was a bad idea., She shouldn't be giving Thorin what he wanted and by angering so quickly she was just feeding into his distrust of her. Not that she wanted him to trust her, she just needed to get by until she could slip away and resume her position behind the pack. Taking a quick left corner in the direction to where the Dwarves had taken up camp, Vienna wasn't surprised to find another Dwarf on his way to the kitchen. She quickly stopped in her tracks to avoid running smack dab into him. His eyes met her and Vienna guessed that her previous anger was still painted on her face for his eyebrows scrunched, but when he went to open his mouth in question, Vienna slipped past him. She was not in the mood for questions, especially form someone as clever as Balin. The Dwarf may be old, but Vienna had a feeling he was very good at reading between lines and she knew the less she talked, the easier it would be to escape. Stepping into the open loft where most of the Dwarves were still half asleep or groggy, Vienna began to feel panicky. She knew the she should be comfortable in this home, at least more comfortable than the small hoard of Dwarves camped out in the barn, but she couldn't find her footing.

Her breath was picking up and she began to look for a quiet place to sit. The snoring of the Dwarves set her teeth on edge so she made her way to the barn door, exiting the building without disturbing the peace.

The cool breeze calmed her pounding heart as she crossed the porch, walking around to an area aware from the exit, and took a seat on a stray barrel. Reaching forward, Vienna gripped the wooden railing and attempted to relax, but it was no use. She wouldn't really be calm until their host arrived. It had been awhile since she had seen him and she knew he would have words for her. His voice filled her head as she imagined him scolding her, _Traveling with Dwarves? What would possess you to do such a thing? Disrespectful, ungrateful, you best just stay here_. She could hear his disapproval already.

Scanning the horizon, Vienna came to terms that he was probably out patrolling the area, well aware that strangers were sleep in his barn. With her heart rate settling, Vienna decided to not waste such a beautiful day and she pulled one of her various blades out and began to sharpen it. The crude stone she had to cut the blade would have any number of the company ashamed at her treatment of her weapons, but it was all she had with her and she wasn't about to train with a dull blade. _There no fun in a dull blade_ , she thought to herself before stopping, _Or possibly more fun, depending on the company_. Footsteps from inside the building signaled to her that more of the Dwarves had awoken and would most likely be out and about sooner than later and she praised herself for choosing a solitary space to calm down.

Scrapping the rock down the blade, it hissed like an angry cat and Vienna spit on the metal to provide some lubrication. She was by no means a master blacksmith, but she wasn't completely terrible. Heavens forbid, a master blacksmith was exactly what her weapons needed. _Maybe Thorin could talk a look at them? Surely, he'd be able to heighten their performance?_ Repulsed by the notion, she suppressed a gag. Harrumphing to herself, she pushed the thought away. There was no way she was going to that good-for-nothing Dwarf for anything, even if her life depended on it. Not that he would help her anyway, proving time and time again that he didn't trust her. No matter what sort of terms they had come to before reaching the barn had all flown out the window when she used her abilities on Beorn. She couldn't deny that it hurt though. She had almost been comfortable, willing to open up. And then he had to go and be scared of her.

Deciding the blade had been tortured enough, she pocketed the rock and slid the blade back into its sheath. Leaning back against the log wall, she closed her eyes for a moment and let the summer air fill her lungs. Vienna knew the Dwarves would begin to scatter themselves around the house as the morning went on so she took advantage of the blue summer sky and the silence that came along with it.

Kili was the last Dwarf to be woken up, probably his Uncle's doing and he tried not to find offence in it. The extra sleep was more then welcome, but he didn't want to be doted on like a child. This journey was his chance to prove his strength and skill to his Uncle and the Company and getting to sleep in a little later was not going to help that. He sat up and stretched, looking around at the other who were already up and walking around. The only downside to being a Dwarf, Kili thought, were the stiff muscles in the morning. He quickly woke his body as much he could before hopping up to join the Company. As Kili adjusted his clothing, dusting off remaining hay and dirt, huffs of laughter began to fill the room. He looked up to see most of the Company looking over to the opposite side of the barn, closest to the rest of the house. Frowning, he stepped over and ask, "Hey, what's s-".

An elbow to the arm from Nori shut him up and Nori pointed to the sleeping Hobbit whose face was being licked by a small lamb. Bilbo was mumbling some about how kissing was inappropriate but their lips were so soft so he couldn't help it. Bofur could barely keep his laughter at an inside volume and even Dori was struggling to keep a straight face.

"No, no, we mustn't, what will the others think?" Bilbo muttered and he lifted a sleepy hand to push the lamb away. The Company continued to watch the assault on the Halfling as sets of footstep rang out. Balin, followed closely by Thorin, entered the room with a confused expression. Kili watched as the elder Dwarf's eyes went to his brother, who nodded towards the sleeping Hobbit. Balin repressed a laugh and looked to Thorin who, as the authoritative figure in the situation, seemed to also have trouble suppressing a chuckle. Flashing a small smile at Kili, Thorin walked over to the group. With Bilbo still mumble at the lamb, Kili half expected him to yell at them, but all he said to them was, "This Hobbit saved my life, I expect better from you." before he went to wake the Hobbit. He took one last glance around the Company and swallowed deeply.

"Master Baggins, if you truly love this creature, we will not stop you from being together, though you may find others will not be so accepting." was called out in a deep voice causing the Hobbit to jolt awake. Bilbo's shocked face caused an uproar of laughter from the Company as he quickly wiped his face, riding it off the lamb spit. The Dwarves split up then. Some stayed inside to look at the building, others went outside and began sparring with each other. Kili was of those who chose to exit the barn and beat eachother up, but in a friendly way.

The field around the barn was the most peaceful thing Kili had ever seen and it was obviously the perfect place for training. It started with Gloin and Dwalin and slowly each Dwarf took their turn against the warrior. At first, the ring was made up of Dwarves eager to fight and a small Hobbit who was shocked by the violence until it slowly became composed of exhausted Dwarves and a still horrified Hobbit. Kili knew the only two members of the Company that could match up almost evenly with Dwalin were Fili and Thorin. With Fili entering the ring, Bofur began to call out for bets and Thorin announced his bet on Dwalin. Kili watched as the life seemed to leave Fili's eyes and his jaw go slack. _What the…_ Kili thought, _Thorin always bets on Fili when he spars, why change it now?_ Fili looked at Thorin who was raising an eyebrow at his as if to say _prove me wrong._ The tension in the group built as a silence settled over them.

Fili opened his mouth to speak but no words came out as shoulders slumped and he looked to the ground. Balin took a step towards Thorin to ask him what was going on. It wasn't like Thorin to bet against his own kin, no matter how close he was with Dwalin. It wasn't a typical practice of any Dwarf. Being a Dwarf meant having loyalty to kin and clan and while Thorin cared deeply for both Dwarves, the distinction was still there. Fili was his family. So what on Earth was he doing?

In the now low murmur of voices, Balin made his way to Thorin, "This is new."

"Yes, what about it?"

"Oh, nothing," Balin corrected, not wanting to question his long time friend and king, "But it is slightly odd. With Fili being your nephew and all." His tone was light as he addressed sudden issue.

"Yes, well my decision has been made. If anyone questions that then I will double the bet." The words dropped from Thorin mouth and fell to the ground like stones. The entire Company was looking at Thorin as he stared at Fili who looked like he'd been smack, open palmed across the face. . Nothing could be heard but the wind as they all stood in silence for what seemed to be an eternity. The pair, uncle and nephew, seemed to quietly battle in their gaze until Fili gave up. The young Dwarf swallowed and looked back to the ground: nervous. Breaking the connection to his uncle signified to the others that he was not going to question the authority of his king.

Balin knew there was no way to change Thorin's mind that this point. If he wanted to challenge the norms, then let him. He was king after all. Fili joined Dwalin in the ring and before he knew it the older Dwarf was circling his prey. As the two traced each other around the circle, the others slowly called out their bets. Most were waged against the crown prince and he knew that was because of his uncle. It did nothing but add to the pressure that was currently settling on Fili's shoulders. He wasn't sure what he had done to deserve such a challenge and he wasn't entirely sure he could beat Dwalin, but he had to try.

The final bets were being called when Dwalin tested Fili with a offensive strike. Fili dodged it well, but he knew the hit wasn't meant to hit him. It was meant to send a message. One that wreaked of relentlessness. Fili gulped, signalling to Dwalin that he understood. This wasn't a fight he would win.

"I double any bets made on the prince" Her voice came out of nowhere, but Fili couldn't be more grateful for it. He looked up to find her standing on the porch observing the makeshift ring and the Dwarves who outlined it. Brow arched high, she did not seem impressed. Fili looked to Thorin who already had his eyes on him.

"That won't be necessary Lady Ranger." Fili replied as he maintained the eye contact with Thorin knowing that he would be responsible for keeping the Ranger out of their busy in this situation.

"Why wouldn't it be? Everyone else is making bets."

"What the lad means is that he wishes to not take your money from you." Balin stepped in to provide for a more clear answer.

"As if it's his decision to do so. I can spend my money how I like." She skipped down the stairs over to the group. It was Thorin's turn to step in now.

"Gambling isn't very ladylike." He said, taking a step towards her as he spoke.

"Good thing, I'm no lady." She said squinting her eyes. She squared up in front of him and it was then that he realized they were roughly the same height. She couldn't be more than five inches taller than him, which he saw as a distinct advantage. Persuading her would be made much easier if he could easily look her in the eyes.

"Give up, Ranger. Your money is of no use to us." A few of the others laughed at the comment and Thorin turned back to the Company with a smirk on his face.

"How could that be when money is the only thing you have left to lose." Her voice silenced all of the Company while wiping any remaining smile off of Thorin's face. The unexpected comment struck him deeper than he would've liked to admit. With his eyes lit with anger and the challenge left hanging in the air, he turned to Gloin and Bofur.

"I keep true to my word. Double my bet." his words icy.

"Triple mine." she followed up.

"Triple mine as well."

"Woah, Your Highness, are you sure you can afford that?"

"What are you trying to prove?" He yelled, he couldn't understand what she was trying to accomplish by pushing his buttons and butting in where she wasn't needed.

"Nothing to important, only that using monetary driven fighting to instill confidence and honor in not only a crown prince, but your own nephew, will not teach him what you think it will."

"As if you have any experience with honor. Who are you to tell me how to treat my sistersons?" The anger within him growled like a beast, chomping at the bit to be released.

"Oh I'm no one to you, especially not one of honor, you've already made that abundantly clear. I just seem to be the only one here who believes what you are doing is wrong." She words sat like venom in his ears.

"Silly girl, honor and money do not go hand in hand. If you truly wanted to challenge my methods, then you would not based them with monetary value."

"Maybe your honor is lacking. It is not often a Son of Durin would go against his kin. But surely you thought about that when you decided to take back your forsaken mountain! Surely you've considered the fact that you are walking your most loyal and honorable kin to their deaths. " Shock spread throughout the Company. Fili looked at his defender mortified and a sick feeling settled in his stomach for he knew how Thorin reacted when someone brought up the fall of Erebor.

The anger rolled off Thorin in tidal waves, crashing against everything in his sight. This Ranger. This… girl, had the audacity to throw that loss of his home in his own face under the false guise of defence. She would not get off so easily.

"And what of your honor, Ranger? If you see it so fit to throw the demise of my people in my face then let me return the favor. Ever since I was a child, I've heard tales of the Masked Ranger and now that I stand before her, I can only say I'm as disappointed as the people who once striped you of your titles and banished you," Thorin paused as his words landed in her ears. He wanted to savor the moment she realised that he had heard the rumors and had now come to know them as true. "You thought I was ignorant to your betrayal? That I lacked any indication of who you were, who you are? Do not question things you have no knowledge of. Do not play me as a fool. And do not question my honor as someone who has none."

The moment continued in silence as the two glared at each other, neither of them knowing exactly what to say. The air around Vienna had changed, but not in the way Thorin had expected. She was not made anxious or worried about his admissions, only hurt and distant. Fili watched as her demeanor changed from offensive to...to something else. He couldn't put an exact word on it. Her eyes no longer held the same fire from moments again, just embers left from the blaze that Thorin had spat.

"You could've just said you didn't want my money." She dropped her gaze to the ground and began to leave the group. It was obvious she wasn't wanted there.

Thorin scoffed, "Of course I do not want your money. This will be a bet of honor." Fili looked to Thorin who face was stoic, but the young Prince could feel the conflict within the exiled King. This fight wasn't over yet.

She stopped in her tracks, " A bet of honor?" Her eyebrows raised in a purplexed arch.

"Yes," Thorin stated nonchalantly,, "I will not let the battle of others prove my honor, and if you aren't who people say you are, neither will you."

She huffed a laugh in disbelief. "You want to fight me? To prove your honor?"

"Yes, is there a problem with that?"

"Yes. Well, no. Father always said we can't fix the mistakes of others."


	14. Just Tell Me Where to Sign

Bilbo wasn't entirely sure what was going on. But at this point he was kind of used to that. Thorin was challenging Vienna to a fight, rendering the sparring match between Dwalin and Fili useless. Vienna who had moved up the porch steps in the pregnant pause before Thorin's provocation skipped down to meet the Dwarf King where he stood. Sitting off to the side lines, Bilbo watched at the atmosphere around the two as it morphed into something new. The Hobbit had watched most of the encounters between the Dwarf and the Ranger so it was not new to him that their interactions often had bipolar tendencies, but this was different. When the two had argued the evening before the air had been tight with disagreement and as he came to think of it, Bilbo could only think of a handful of instances where they conversed in a lighthearted manner, if they could be considered as that. The two could never seem to be on the same page, until now it seemed.

Vienna boldly took a step towards Thorin, who in turn puffed his chest, the slightest hint of humor in his eyes. To Bilbo, it was obvious what the Dwarf King was up to. By fighting and defeating the Ranger, the Dwarf King could establish a sense of dominance over her, but that was if Thorin could win and Bilbo wasn't entirely sure if he would. The Hobbit did not know the Ranger very well, but he was sure there was more to her than she let on. She was constantly dripping with mystery. With the two sizing each other up, the Company parted cleared the way for the pair to enter the ring. Bilbo looked up just in time to see Dwalin and Fili look at each other before they both shrugged and exited the sparring area.

The Dwarf and the Ranger maintained their eye contact, communicating through that one action alone. It was Thoring who took the next move. Much like Dwalin had with Fili, Thorin began circling Vienna but to Bilbo there was something different about it this time. The act, the Hobbit noted, was not one of a predator circling prey, but one he'd witnessed between Fili and Kili once during a sparring match. It was playful, like no true harm was meant, just fun. Vienna seemed to catch onto this change in tone and began counter circling Thorin. As they stared and analyzed each other, Bilbo could tell the first strike would come soon. And he was right.

In a split second, Thorin swipes his sword at the Ranger who in a blur, tucks down and rolls backwards; creating more distance between them gave her the time to unsheath her own weapon of choice. It was a longsword, one that had always hung by her hip, but one that Bilbo had never seen in the light of the sun. And he could see why. It was in bad shape. Dents scattered its surface and it was a dark tarnished grey, but it seemed to serve the Ranger well.

Thorin, again, swung his sword, but this time the clashing of metals echoed over the field. Vienna's sword had met his in the sky and the two pressed into their weapons in hopes the other would give in and fall. Neither did. The Dwarf pulled his weapon back and attempted to strike Vienna from the side, but had no luck. She spun out of range and aimed at Thorin's feet. Her chance to trip Thorin up was lost when Orcrist blocked her hit. The blades scraped against each other in an ear splitting screech before Thorin's sword got caught in a chip in the edge of Vienna's sword. With the tip of Vienna's sword pressed into the dirt from Thorin's pressure and Orcrist locked in her blade, the two were caught in each other. There was silence for a long moment before Thorin laughed.

"Your honor looks more solid than I could've predicted." He kept his eyes on the blades as he spoke. Bilbo watched as her expression became confused and she looked at the Dwarf in front of her.

"How do you find that?

"You haven't used them yet." Though he didn't say exactly what he meant, the Company knew he was referring to Vienna's "abilities". It was a small surprise to Bilbo that she hadn't used them, but only a small one. The Hobbit knew she wouldn't resort to such distasteful levels just to win.

Vienna's first response was a huffy laugh, "As if I would need them to beat you." Thorin, being the stubborn Dwarf he was, took a moment to think that over before he questioned.

"Is that true?" Vienna shrugged in reply.

"Well, let's just say that wouldn't be very honorable." The two were still trapped, both pressing on their weapons, holding the other there. To an outside view, it was a strangling intimate, and telling, position to be in if you were as observant as most Hobbits are. Bilbo smiled to himself as he watched on as the tone of the situation changed again.

"What is I wanted you to use them?" Thorin asked tentatively. He was looking at the ground as Vienna's face morphed into one of surprise. It was then that their weapons broke apart and the two were just standing before one another. She quickly shook off the shock; processing the request in her head before answered him.

"I don't make a habit of using them against others," Her words had a sense of finality to them, but she continued, "But, all you would have to do is ask."

Thorin's only response was a smile that didn't pass his eyes and Vienna's was a small shake of the head.

"What? Are you afraid?" The Dwarf used his authoritarian voice to tease her. He was met with a scoff.

"Only afraid of hurting you."

"I'm intrigued. I watched the way you fought the Orc filth, humor me." It was then that a voice from their small crowd had called out. It was Bofur.

"Oh come on Lass, How often do you get a King asking you to beat him without repercussions!" Egged the miner. Vienna glanced at the goofy Dwarf with a smile and Bilbo watched as an idea was sparked in her head, but before she could propose it, Thorin spoke.

"What do you say, Mighty Ranger? Care to up the ante?" She looked back and was met with Thorin's face and his dangerously arched brow.

"If I give you the challenge you are looking for, what do I receive in return?" This took Bilbo back a bit. He didn't know exactly what she was after but he had a feeling of it. Ever since the previous morning when he had caught her in the trees he had the inkling that she wanted to leave. It was almost as if being around them made her antsy, anxious to the point of wanting to quit the quest and return to whatever life she had before this. He wasn't for certain by any means, but there were moments in her eyes where she seemed to war with herself over her place in the Company. But Bilbo knew that was ridiculous. She belonged with them on the journey, didn't she? Bilbo knew she had never formally been offered a place with them and she had no signed any contract that he knew of, but those were formalities, weren't they?

"Easy. A place within the Company." A hush of gasps made its way through the Company, including Bilbo. Having watched the words leave Thorin's mouth, he was happy to see the genuine emotion on the Dwarf's face. He was both surprised and pleased to see that Thorin was trying to get along with the Ranger and by offering her a place within the group, he made her feel wanted, which in Bilbo's opinion was the one thing everyone wanted. Bilbo looked over to Vienna to see pure conflict play across her features. She remained staring at Thorin with her jaw slack as she thought over her potential reward.

In those moments, the field was silent enough for crickets to be heard and for a moment Bilbo was worried if Vienna was every breathing. The war playing out in her eyes were visible to all around her as they waited for her response. Thorin was still looking at her with hopeful eyes and Bilbo could tell that this was his plan all along. He wanted her to stay or was at least making an attempt to keep her here. Bilbo took the moment of silence to look around the Company. Most of the Dwarves were sending hopeful looks into the sparring ring, but there was two that caught his eye. Both Oin and Dwalin were looking at Vienna with small smiles, pleased as if she had already declared she would stay. Maybe there was something they knew that the Hobbit was ignorant too. Bilbo looked over Vienna again in an attempt to see what the two happy Dwarves saw and it wasn't until Oin spoke out that Bilbo saw it.

"Ya know Lass, that's how ya catch flies." She immediately closed her lips and looked over to the older Dwarf, who smiled back at her. She returned the smile and Bilbo swore for a moment he saw tears fill her eyes. Bilbo had been wrong. It wasn't that she couldn't decide, she already knew what she wanted, she just had to say it out loud. The moment was moved alone when Thorin spoke.

"What say you, Lady Vienna?" If the moment was already full of surprised, then this would've shocked the Hobbit. Never had Thorin referred to her by her name and frequently had Bilbo wondered if it was just Thorin's causal racist tendencies that kept him from performing such a normal act or if it was something deeper. Vienna's eyes snapped back to the Dwarf King and she smiles at him.

"Just tell me where to sign." The Company cheered and Thorin smiled, he genuinely smiled at her. Bilbo could tell that no matter how their fight went, they had come to a mutual understanding of the other. Things would be okay between them and the Company would be rid of that unbearable tension that had followed the pair around. Vienna stuck her weapon in the dirt and began to remove her gloves. The Company got incredibly silent in this moment as they watched on. It was then that the moment was completely ruined.

"By all means, what is going on here?" Gandalf's voice called from the porch. He came down the steps in his regular quick fashion, parting the sea of Dwarves and stood next to Vienna and Thorin. He looked feverishly between the two for an explanation.

"Well," Vienna started, but it was obvious she didn't really know what to say,"Umm, we were.."

"Simply sparring, nothing more Wizard." Thorin finished for her. She looked at him with a grateful glance as Gandalf's unsure eyes bounce from Dwarf to Ranger. A second set of steps on the porch announced their host.

"Dwarves? The company you travel with are Dwarves?" Beorn's deep voice resonated through the small crowd and many of the Dwarves were shocked to see him, some every grabbing at their weapons in precaution.

"Yes, there are a few Dwarves in my keep." Gandalf's attempt at diplomacy was overlooked.

"You call fourteen a few?" Gandalf's only reply is him stumbling over his own words.

Bilbo watched as Vienna stepped out from next to Gandalf and into Beorn's view, "We aren't all Dwarves." she says and glances from Beorn to the Hobbit himself. Bilbo notices that while she carries her typical smirk on her lips, her eyes hold a deeper emotion: happiness. Beorn's brow sky rockets and he takes the few remaining stairs until he stand before her with a smile of his own.

"Sunshine."

"Hello Beorn." and with that Vienna is engulfed in a hug. Her face is directed away from Bilbo, towards Thorin and it is then that Bilbo sees something new. The look in Thorin's eyes as he watched the Skinchanger hug the Ranger is one Bilbo never expected and was surely one Thorin was unaware of. His blue eyes had deepened to an angry, sea blue almost as unpredictable as ocean waves. The look left an unsettling feeling within the Hobbit, but the look quickly changed and Thorin held out a hand. It was a signal to the other Dwarves to stand down, they were safe. The two separated and Beorn spoke first.

"You are friends with the Wizard and his Dwarves."

Vienna laughed, "Yes, I am friends with the Wizard," She paused and glanced at Thorin, "And his Dwarves." Beorn takes his large hand and pats the girl on the back.

"Well, any friend of Sunshine's is a friend of mine," He says as he looks around the Company, "Come then, you must be hungry." His eyes drop to Vienna and he begins to pull her up the stairs. When she doesn't immediately follow him, he looks back at her.

"I'll be inside in a moment." She declares and is met with a puzzled look from the Skinchanger. She nods in the direction of the Dwarves and the message is received. Beorn nods and continues inside. It is only when the group is met with complete silence does Dwalin speak up.

"Su-Sunshine?" He pauses, his laughing making it difficult for him to speak, "I-it surely fits." Vienna continues looking in the direction the Beorn disappeared in before she speaks.

"Yeah, I'm not entirely sure where that came from. Food anyone?" And she started accending the stairs when Thorin's voice stops her.

"What of our deal?" She glances back at him.

"Don't worry, Your Highness, we will fight, but breakfast is waiting." She wiggled her eyebrows at the Company and within moments they were all stumbling up the porch and flooding into the house. Bilbo passes her and pats her shoulder, giving her a smile on his way. She greets him with an equal expression and he disappears within the cabin. She is once again stopped on her way inside by Thorin. He hasn't moved from his spot in what used to be the sparring circle, "Are you com-".

"Why do you call me that?" He lifts his eyes to meet hers and she can't tell what emotion is found there. One almost made of sadness and supported by uncertainty. She can tell he is weary of her answer to his question, but he does not back away from his fear. He wants to know.

"Because that's what you are." She continues on her way and rolls her eyes slightly when he does not follow. Since the beginning of their fight, he has looked at her differently. No, not since the beginning, but since the moment she admitted she would use her powers against him. His expression is almost as if he is unsure how to look at her. For whatever reason, she has no idea, but she knows it is getting on her nerves. Not in an angry way, but an unsettling one. _Best ignore the awkward and offer him a hand, this newly found friendship is a two way street._ "Come, the food will get cold." and she extended a hand to him from the top of the step.


	15. Care to Enlighten Me?

Hey all! Here is another chapter for you! I've gotten a pretty steady writing schedule down so hopefully I'll be posting once a week, if not once every other week! I really appreciate you guys! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, it has been one of my favorite to write! This is a longer chapter, so have fun! Do you prefer longer chapters or shorter chapters? Let me know what you think!

-Dragonfly-stories

There were few times that the Thorin could ever remember himself being rendered speechless by someone else's actions, so he didn't exactly know how to react. Here he was, standing by the porch steps in front of Beorn's cabin before her. The dangerous and unnecessarily attractive Ranger who was offering him her hand. It was obvious she knew little of the customs of Dwarves, especially Dwarven courting rituals, so he could not blame her for her gesture. She was only trying to be friendly. There were only two things he was sure of in that moment. On one hand, her… abilities could change the tide of their entire quest and it was right here in front of him, just beneath that glove. If what Thorin witnessed with the Trolls and the Goblins was any indication of her power, then she surely could take a dragon down, couldn't she? She could be the saving grace to his people. With her there to defeat Smaug, there would be no need to endanger his most loyal friends and family. There would be no need for his sistersons to be involved in the perile; it would be hers to handle. He would just need to convince her to fight the dragon alone, which wouldn't be much of a problem. _I could bring it up to just her. Suggest that she would be rewarded greatly for her service and offer back up for if she needed it. Compliment her on her skills. Emphasize the danger of putting the Company before a fire breathing dragon. She care for them, it would bring her to her knees. In all my years, I've never seen someone who can fight like she does. Offer her a place to stay within the mountain and a place to rest up and heal for after she is done. It would be so easy_. _Do it._ Thorin's train of thought stuttered to a halt. How could he even think such things. The Ranger, Vienna, thought not officially, was a part of the Company and was soon to be legally bound under his rule. He could not start his kingship off by sending her alone to face a dragon. Not just any dragon, but Smaug. He could not send her to that fate. No matter if she was immortal or a skilled fighter. He could not forsake her that way, not when he felt the way he did. Not to say he knew the way he felt, but he knew it wasn't nothing. Not when she was here, standing with her gloved hand stretched out waiting for him to take. The second was exactly that. If he took her hand, the dynamic of their relationship would drastically change but only for him. He was certain she would see the gesture as nothing more than two people coming to a common ground of the basis of friendship, but to him it would always mean something different, something more. If he took her hand, he knew he would never let it go. Not emotionally, at least. Whether their relationship grew into something more or remained platonic, he would be bound to her in this small way forever. That would lead him to always being desperate to explain the way he felt with no words to do it justice, and he just didn't have time for that.

"That won't be necessary." He says and quickly walks up the steps around her, but not without noticing her change in expression. Her eyes had darkened slightly and she face sunk with regret. Her presence soon disappeared as he made his way around the corner of the house. Stopping just before the entrance to the cabin, he couldn't help but lecture himself slightly. He should not have turned her down so forcefully and he should not have blamed her for the thoughts that passed through his own head. She had no control over that and it was wrong to blame her of thing she had no clue of. He knew he should go back and apologize, but decides against it and joins the others inside for breakfast.

Upon entering the building, Thorin finds that Beorn and Gandalf telling the Company a story as they enjoy the freshly made food. Thorin finds a place off to the side where Fili is stand and attempts to distract himself, though his thoughts are on the Ranger still stood on the porch.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?" Beorn's question slapped Thorin in the face like a ton of bricks.

"You know of Azog? How?" He knew he had no right to question the Skinchanger, nor did he have to ask. Thorin figured most creatures of Middle Earth knew of the Orc scum.

Beorn sighed before answering. Thorin watched him walk around the table and it was then that the King in Exile noticed the broken shackle on the Skinchangers wrist. _This is going to be pleasant_ , he thought.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved," Beorn paused his story and glance passed Thorin, indicating that Vienna had come inside. He gave her a nod before continuing, "Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging Skinchangers and torturing them seemed to amuse him." He finished with a gruff voice and a solemn look.

"That life is behind you." A silence followed Vienna's interjection and a few Dwarves looked beyond Thorin with puzzled looks. Thorin, instead, looked to Gandalf for an explanation, but he only shrugged in response. _What good is a Wizard who doesn't tell you anything?_

Beorn picks up a small mouse and then nods to Vienna as if to agree with her. It is Bilbo who decides to continue the conversation, "There are other like you?"

"Once there were many."

"And now?"

Beorn again looks to Vienna before answering. His expression is hollow as he speaks, "Now there is one." With this, the atmosphere of the room fell in a sad tone before Beorn changes the subject. Thorin silently sends a prayer to the Valar for the switch in conversation topic, he just hoped it would be to something that wouldn't constantly have the others looking to Vienna so that maybe, just maybe, he could forget she was there.

"May I ask why you were in the mountains, again?" There was only one person who the question could've been directed to. Thorin was tempted to turn and look at her when she responded but part of him was worried he'd never turn back around.

"We were heading west from Rivendell. Don't you know that Goblin Town is the most time efficient way through the mountains?" The Company gasped at her nonchalance and Thorin bit the inside of his cheek to stay forward. This soon changed when Beorn let out a hearty laugh. The others joined in until Beorn addressed Vienna with another question.

"I was wondering when you were going to return. How did your…," He paused a moment and glanced at the others in the room, "Business up north fare?" The question caught Thorin off guard and without thinking, Thorin turned back to look at her. Instantly cursing himself, he was thankful that she didn't meet his eye. This small mistake did inform him that she wasn't as close as his slight paranoia towards their proximity was leading him to believe. She was leaning against a far pillar in the barn, a good distance for him.

"Ah, didn't get there. Got stopped by a Wizard, you know how they can be," Thorin watched as Vienna's eyes flashed to Gandalf with a smirk. It was also at this moment that Thorin noticed something their host had said. Beorn has accused Vienna of being in the mountains again. _Again_. Tearing his eyes from the Ranger, he forced himself to look at Beorn when she spoke for a second time, "Don't worry, I'll handle it eventually." Beorn raised a brow as if he didn't believe her before addressing Thorin again.

"Where east are you headed? You are welcome to provisions."

Thorin looked to Gandalf before responding, "We are headed to Erebor." Beorn's eyes flashed to Thorin and then around the room. They made a count of everyone before landing on Vienna with an expression that Thorin couldn't quit place, "You are the Dwarves of Erebor?"

It was Gandalf who responded, "Yes. This is Thorin, Son of Thrain." Thorin trained his eyes on Beorn, expecting some shock or confusion, but none came. The Skinchanger just continued to look at the Ranger with grave eyes, as if he was disappointed in her.

Vienna scoffed loudly and Thorin heard her push off the pillar to stand straight, "This is no time for lectures, bear. We are wounded and in need of rest. I'm going to look for firewood." and the next thing Thorin heard was her footstep fading as she left the house. The room was silent before Beorn gave a sigh,

"You need to reach the Mountain before the last days of autumn?"

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes."

"You are running out of time." Beorn tone was low.

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood." The Wizard responded. Thorin was no more pleased about having to pass through the elvish lands but he knew there was little he could do about it at this point.

"Have you cleared that with her? I doubt she will tread near that place. A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees." _So, she has history with the elves? Of, course._ Thorin wasn't pleased that she has a past with the elves of the Woodland Realm, but maybe he could use that to his advantage.

Gandalf tripped over his own words before replying to the Skinchanger, Thorin thought of the girl who had exited the house and what possible way she could work with the elves to get them through the wood faster.

It was later in the day, just before sunset and the Company was lounging around the barn. Some were repairing damaged weapons, Bofur was humming a tune, and Oin was checking over some of the various injuries they had. Beorn had provided them with ointments and bandages to which Oin was grateful for. Thorin had found a seat by a fireplace next to Dwalin and his nephews and was silently sharpening Orcrist. At least, he hoped he was silent.

The voice in his head was hollering at top volume over something he knew he had no right to worry about: the Ranger.

 _How long does it take to fetch wood?! Who takes five hours to find wood when there is a forest not a mile from here?! We already had enough wood to start many, many small fires, why would we even need more?! The Wizard left to find her, but there hasn't been sight or sound from him since. Beorn insists the two are safe on his lands, that the Orcs rarely pass the border, that Vienna know her way around better than he does. Why is that? How is she so familiar to this place? If she knows it so well, why hasn't she returned?! How dare she do this? Mess with my head and then vanish?! She is apart of this Company. My Company. I should have a right to know who she is, or at least where she is, right?_ Worry set in Thorin's mine and he took a moment from looking at his blade to scan the room, taking a head count of everyone before letting out a huff of air. _Nowhere in sight._ A reasonable voice countered his argument, _She is her own person, she does not owe allegiance to you, not legally at least. Besides, she told you where she would be. Do not punish her for breaking rules that do not yet apply to her._

"She will come back." Dwalin's voice cut through Thorin's mental tirade. He blinked and looked at his friend.

"What do you mean?"

"The Ranger will return. She owes you a fight and she does not seem like one to go back on her words." Dwalin's voice brought ease to Thorin's mind for a moment before he realized that the Dwarf was referring to Thorin's tense state. Thorin looked at his friend with a puzzled expression.

"You've checked the room every few moments since we discovered she still hadn't returned. You don't even check your nephews that much. She will return." The fact that Dwalin had noticed Thorin's erratic nature made him both comforted and uncomfortable. It was reassuring to know that his friend was so observate of him, but on the other hand it worried him that the others would begin to suspect something off of his behavior. Along with the idea that his behavior had become sporadic enough for other to notice but not him. His mind had been so preoccupied by the fact that she was gone that he had become completely blind to the way her absence was affecting him. He also didn't need the other's questioning him about something he still had no real understanding of. He scoffed before replying.

"I have not. I'm unsettled by the idea of her just wondering out by herself. She is part of the Company therefore she should stay with the Company." Thorin was more rationalizing for himself rather than Dwalin, but he was hoping that it would stick. Dwalin was quick to discredit Thorin's point,

"Technically, she is still free to do as she pleases. She has yet to sign the contract." He ended with a chuckle and bumped Thorin's shoulder. Thorin appreciated Dwalin's honesty, but didn't care for the reminder that the Ranger still was legally bound to the journey. He looked to Balin, preparing to ask him to draft a contract when Kili cut him off.

"Careful Uncle, it almost sounds as if you fancy her," The young Dwarf mocked Thorin's words from earlier in journey, but it was his choice of words caught Thorin off guard.

"No, he doesn't fancy her. Uncle doesn't fancy anyone. Well, except maybe his sword." Fili tagged on, countering Kili's suggestion. Thorin rolled his eyes at the boys antics before enfolding himself in thought. Somehow, Fili's sat less comfortably than Kili's had. Did Thorin not fancy anyone? Well, that answer was obvious to him. Of course, not. He had never taken any sort of lover or consort. It wasn't his job too. His job was as King and that's what it would, right? Thorin looked down to his sword. He had always been dedicated to his people which meant he didn't have time to look for prospective wives. Wives. The word choice snapped Thorin out of his train of thought. No one is talking about marriage here. And he would definitely not be marrying anyone, Rangers included, anytime soon. He had a mountain to reclaim and a people to rule. The turmoil must have been clear on his face because it was Balin who spoke next.

"Now now lads, give your Uncle a break. It is natural to be intrigued by the Ranger. You both said it yourselves, if she didn't frighten the dickens out of ya' you'd both be fighting for her heart." This was news to Thorin's ears. He had no idea his nephews had considered the Ranger in such a way. The idea sat like a rock in Thorin's stomach. He didn't like the idea of his sistersons courting the lady, either of them. It wasn't the point of her worth. She was fine, but she wasn't royalty or a Dwarf, so the option was off the table. _Besides, she is far to old for them_ , he thought to himself. The Crown Prince's would have to marry within the race to keep the royal line secure. She deserves someone older, who could converse with her on topics of substance. _Someone like you_ , a voice whispered in the back of his head.

"I do not fancy the Ranger," his words were abrupt and he wasn't sure if he was trying to convince the others, or himself, "She is merely a woman with an interesting past, that is all. And as a member of this company, she should remain within proximity." The words tasted like lies on his lips. But I'm not lying, his thoughts screamed. He knew something was stirring within him, but he was positive it wasn't anything affectionate. He was drawn to her, but in a purely platonic way. A large part of him wanted to know and befriend her, but the other was scared of what being that close to her could lead to. She was a beacon of power and he knew exactly how well his family handled power. It was then that Beorn reentered the room. He had escaped to a basement some time in the afternoon and was just now rejoining his guests. The lull in conversation was small before Kili spoke up again.

"Master Beorn," He paused a moment as if to check the politeness of his question, "How do you know Lady Vienna?" The question was simple enough and Thorin, too, had been wondering that for sometime. He had just planned to ask the Ranger herself.

"I met her some decades ago in the mountains." His reply was simple, but lacking. The relationship between the two was deeper than that, and the Company knew it.

"But what of that nickname! Sunshine? It certainly suits her, doesn't it lads?" Bofur chimed in, nudging Nori with his elbow as he spoke. This joke didn't sit well with their host.

"Be weary of how you speak of her. She had given me more than I can ever repay." The room became quiet and Bofur apologized to the Skinchanger. They sat in an awkward silence.

"What was that?" Bilbo hadn't spoken much during the day and for a moment Thorin had forgotten the Hobbit was here. Again, he asked the question no one caught on too.

"My freedom. I met the lady as a prisoner in the mountains. My days were dark and it wasn't until she tore the bars from my cell did I ever think I would see the sun again." _So, that's why she has him wrapped around her finger. He isn't in love with her, he owes her a debt_ , the small voice spoke again. The idea made Thorin perk up. It made sense and it set his nerves about the two at ease. Their relationship had tipped him off when she had stopped him from tearing the Dwarves down on their way here and he had been underlyingly worried about it since. Thorin sighed and Kili spoke again.

"That's why you call her Sunshine?"

"Not completely," He waited and moment and picked a small mouse. Thorin noticed he seemed to do that often when he spoke of things that made him weary, "I was sitting in a cell, dark and cold. There was commotion down the way, but I could not move to see what it was. They fed us very little. It was not until she appeared, dressed in rags and torns, the skin of her arms glowing bright as daylight." Room was deadly silent as Beorn continued. Many of them stared in awe. Thorin's attention peaked at any mention of the Ranger, no matter how much he tried not to care. He wanted to absorb enough of the story to remember it later, when she was no longer with him. He wants to remember everything he could about her, for he had a slight feeling that she could just slip away and never been found again.

"She tore the bars from the stone with ease and dragged me out, Orcs on our tail the entire time. As we went, she littered the ground with Orcs and the sounds of the hoard echoed around us. I figured it was only a matter of time before they appeared and finished us. We made it outside and then I noticed it. She was injured. Blood dripped from her, but she kept fighting. Every foes that crossed us stood no chance. It was like a possession. I tried with my might to help her, but all was lost for me. I was too weak. I came to many hours later on the ground. We were far from the mountain at this point. I have no idea of how I came to be there. But there she was. Collapsed on the ground, a dagger sticking out of her shoulder." The story was momentarily interrupted by Gandalf's return.

"Did you find her?" Thorin knew speaking so quickly was suspicious, but he couldn't help it. He needed to know where she was. Gandalf seemed to roll his eyes at his.

"Yes, Master Dwarf. She enjoys the fresh air, she wanted to stay on the porch a moment."

"I told you, have no worry over her. In all my time, there hasn't been a thing she couldn't handle herself." Beorn lectured Thorin and the Dwarf harrumphed and looked back to his weapon on his lap. While Thorin had moved on from the story, the other hadn't and to that Thorin was thankful.

"What happened after that?" Fili asked.

"I went to wake her, but she sprung to like. Wide eyed and trembling. I attempted to mend her wounds, but she refused to let me, refused to speak. She wouldn't let me come near her. So, I built a small fire and waited out her silence." Beorn replied simply. The idea of the Ranger wide eyed and terrified didn't sit well with Thorin but instead of musing over it, he simply listened.

"But what of her wounds?" Oin asked. _Typical healer_ , Thorin thought.

"She tended herself. At the time, I knew little of her, but as you know Master Dwarf, she can handle that herself." The Company knew what Beorn spoke of even if he didn't say the words out right. Vienna's ability heal herself spooked a few of the Dwarves out, made them weary and superstitious. The younger Dwarves, however, were intrigued. They wanted to know more about it.

"But what did you do?" Thorin looked to Ori. He knew the young scribe was desperate to know more about the Ranger so that he could accurately depict her in the story of the quest, but it was of little use. Thorin doubted any words could properly describe her.

"We ran. Far. Here. She helped me build this place. Raise my animals. Tend the garden. Chop the wood." Beorn's response threw the Dwarves off.

"She lived here? Then why was she in the west?" Dwalin's tone was more accusatory than Thorin knew he wanted it, but that was just Dwalin. It was Gandalf who answered this question.

"Lives actually. I was unaware this is where she settled down. And her business in the west is her own. Now come," He paused and looked to Beorn, "We should prepare for dinner." Gandalf's first statement set loose an idea in Thorin's head. He sheathed his blade and stood with the rest of the Dwarves. As they all head toward the kitchen, Thorin glances to the exit and then back to the kitchen before he heads outside.

It wasn't hard to find her. She perched on the wooden railing, her feet hooked back behind the bars and her head leaning on a support beam. From the angle of her head, Thorin could tell she was watching the sun slowly set in the sky. _She doesn't want you out here. Look at the way she doesn't even acknowledge your presence,_ the words echoed around his head and he frowned to himself. Why wasn't she saying anything? Was she still upset about earlier? _So what if she is?_ He thought, _I'm not going back inside_.

"I didn't peg you as a fan of sunsets."

"FUCK!" she cried out as she jumped in her spot, almost losing her balance in the process. She stables herself and looks over to him, "What is it with you Dwarves and sneaking up on people?!"

Out of some sort of deep recess, Thorin's princely training resurfaced and he immediately apologized, "I'm sorry, I thought you knew I was here." Her eyes thinned momentarily.

"And how would I know that?"

"Well, with your abil-"

"Oh Valar, please don't tell me Master Dwalin got to you? I told him, I'm not an elf." Her shoulders fell with a laugh as she spoke, her tone slightly exasperated.

"I had no idea Dwalin had spooked you, He told me nothing of it. Nevertheless, I should not have assumed. My apologies." She looked at his eyes as he spoke, and then back to the sky and there was a pause and an awkward air settled around them. He slowly stepped up to the railing a few feet from her and watched the sky. A vibrant shade of gold and orange, hints of pink lingering on the horizon. The silhouettes of the trees transported the two into their own little world and they sat admiring it for many moments. A deep timbre emerged from Thorin as he realized something,

"I think that is the first time."

Vienna scrunched her brows and looked to him, "What?"

"That I've ever scared anyone by being too silent. In fact, I don't think I've ever heard of that happening. Not by a Dwarf, that is." This earned him a hearty laugh and he looked to her to see the smile wide, "Well, actually that's not entirely true."

"What?" She questioned again, the laughter still settling on her lips.

"I've heard of it happening once , I wouldn't have expected a hardened warrior getting frightened so easily." Thorin knew it had dawned on her that he was referring to Dwalin scaring her when she reached out and punch his shoulder. He laughed loudly and looked to her. Her expression wreaked of 'Don't fuck with me', which only made him laugh harder. During his fit of laughter, he noticed he enjoyed laughing with her. A pause passed between them and the world seemed to fall away from them. He was no longer a King in exile, or to be, or whatever, off to reclaim a homeland that had been so violently stolen from him and she was no longer, well, whoever she was. The fact that he knew very little about her had been at the forefront of his mind since her arrival and had been pressing for answers for what seemed like an eternity, but it was here in this moment that he realized he'd never get one. At least not a single set response. It was as he watched her watching the sunset that he got glimpses of who she was and it was like nothing he'd seen before.

"It made Dwalin's night when it happened. I don't think I've ever heard him so cheerful."

"Is that so?" Thorin watched as she so easily said the warriors name, as if she had been saying for years. It came out so naturally and he found a part of him longing for her to say his name that way.

"Yes, but don't worry. I gave him a stern talking to though." She gave him a goofy look, as if they were talking about a child who was caught stealing cookies without permission. Thorin decided to play along.

"Ahh, yes. Well, we must insure that he doesn't get used to that much power."

"Exactly. We know how well you Dwarves are with power." Her words and abrupt pause caused him to pause. Without knowing why, he knew he wasn't mad for her blatant reference to his kin, he was only curious as to her nonchalance to the subject. It wasn't something many people brought up in front of Thorin. He looked over to her as he face fell like an avalanche and the silence was just a cold."I'm sorry that was...rude… and hypocritical." Thorin watched her shoulders fall again. _No, no, no, no,_ he though, _I just cheered her up._ He searched his brain for something, anything to fix the situation. He knew he had no really responsibility to make her happy, but he was enjoying their conversation and did not want her to find a reason to end it. That's when he found the perfect reply. Returning his eyes to the sky, he spoke,

"That's fairly rich coming from the girl who almost murdered my Wizard. And trust me. I know rich." She chuckled softly, and he smiled inwardly to himself.

"I did almost do that, didn't I?" Out of his peripheral, he could see her look back up, "You'd think after all this time, I'd have some idea of how to handle it. Also he isn't _your_ Wizard." Glancing at her, he noticed a different tone from her. It was as if the air around her was full of fog and ash; _difficult to see through as it clogs your lungs._

"What do you mean?" He questioned, his brows pushed together, "And he most certainly is." She huffed a laugh.

"Sure he is," her voice dripped with self assured sarcasm, "And I just mean, I can't say I'm any better." It was clear she was frustrated at herself, but for what Thorin could figure out. She was mad at herself for lacking control over something she'd had since she was an infant. He had heard the story, but it shocked him to hear her speak so blatantly about it. That's when Beorn's story seeped back into Thorin's mind. If Thorin's prediction was right, it wasn't just a coincidence that the Ranger could so easily save both of them from the mountain.

"How is your shoulder?" He asked as they both watched the sun's decent. There was a thoughtful pause before she replied.

"How much did he tell you?"

Thorin shrugged, "Not much, just that you saved him from the Orcs and that you wouldn't let him look over your wounds. Which makes sense from personal experience. You do seem to be fairly stubborn about that." A small chuckle met his ears and he peaked at her from the corner of his eye.

" Of course he did. Leave it to Beorn to omit all the fun stuff." Thorin took a moment before looking at her straight on.

"Care to enlighten me?"


End file.
